Stunning Realization
by maryjane239
Summary: When it comes to Wolfram & Yuuri's love things never go as planed, & that's proven when Wolfram is cursed. Can Yuuri save him, can he realize his love for the blond? Or will he forsake him...Yaoi, Shonen ai, MM, YuuRam YuuWolf
1. Chapter 1

**_Anime: Kyo Kara Maou  
Author: Ritsu Yamayake  
World: Cannon  
Rated: M  
Title: Stunning Realization  
Word's: 940  
_**

_Stunning Realization_

"Heika!" Came the loud cry of Gunter as he ran through the halls of blood pelage castle hysterically.

"Heika, were have you gone!" He shouted as he rounded a corner, only to bump into Conrad.

"Oahyou Gunter." Said Conrad smiling in his always seemingly cheerful manner.

"Ohayou Conrad, but it is I fear not a good morning for his majesty Is gone." Said Gunter who Conrad though looked very close to tears.

"Ah, do not fret Gunter I will help you." Said Conrad, though he may as well not have said anything as Gunter was busy searching through an empty guest room.

"Don't worry I will find him!" Said Gunter as he sped away without further comment, yelling about studies and what not.

Conrad sighed, it was only just morning as already half the castle was in a tizzy. Conrad stood in the frame of the guest room seemingly waiting for something or someone, as a loud sneeze was heard from within it.

"You can come out now, Your Majesty; Gunter I believe is now on the other side of the castle." Said Conrad smiling.

Just then a pair of small lightly tanned hands poked out from under the large green, and blue throw pillow covered bed and wrapped them self's around the wooden frame as a young boy launched him self across the slippery wooden floor.

Yuuri Stood.

"Arigato Conrad." Said Yuuri Smiling.

"Don't mention it." Said Conrad waving his hand lightly, as Yuuri sneezed from now being covered from head to toe in dust.

"Heika?" Conrad questioned.

But Yuuri didn't answer and continued to brush the dirt off himself.

"Heika?" Said Conrad once more. 

But Yuuri remained as if he never heard him.

"Yuuri!" Said Conrad in mock anger now catching on.

"Yes Conrad?' Said Yuuri smiling brightly.

"Why are you hiding from Gunter. You could stand to study for a little while? It has actually been awhile since Gunter as dragged you off to study, and besides, 'All play and no work makes Jack a dumb boy'…or something like that." Said Conrad while scratching the back of his head.

"Yes it has." Said Yuuri, walking over to Conrad as they both excited the room.

"But I don't believe Sexual Education of Mazoku, is a required class." Grumbled Yuuri as they two rounded the corner only to run into Wolfram.

"Sexual?" Said Wolfram catching the last of the conversation.

"Who are you being sexual with?" Shouted Wolfram as he put Yuuri into the oh so familer head lock.

"Ah, No…Cough…one!" Said Yuuri Looking to Conrad pleadingly for a little help, only to find he already left.

"Traitor" Thought Yuuri bitterly as Wolfram continued to choke the life out of him.

"Who are you being sexual with? Cheater!" Shouted Wolfram.

"Ah I already said, no one, we were just discussing Gunter!" Said Yuuri trying to break free of the blonds arms.

But Wolfram didn't let go at Yuuris confession, if anything he held tighter and began to shake him.

"GUNTER AND SEXUAL SHOULDN'T BE USED IN THE SAME SENTENCE EVER!" Wolfram shouted at the top of his lungs, looking madder then ever.

"I'm your fiancé if you're talking or doing anything sexual it should be about or with me!" Yelled Wolfram just and two young maids down the hall walked by continuing on giggling, making Yuuri blush.

"Are you saying you want me to be sexual with you?" Said Yuuri finally breaking free, and now trying to fluster the blond.

"Maybe I do." Said Wolfram catching on and throwing it back at him.

Yuuri's cheeks tinted to a nice cherry red.

"Well…even so we couldn't because like you said you're my fiancé, were not married yet." Said Yuuri, still blushing slightly and turning away from the other boy.

"Well you brought it up!" Said Wolfram, now also blushing slightly.

"No I didn't you made me somehow!" Said Yuuri.

"Or maybe, Said Wolfram stepping forward so his mouth was mere inches from Yuuri ear, "You secretly want me to." Wolfram breathed hot on Yuuris ear.

Yuuri's face burst with color, as Goosebumps appeared across his body.

When Wolfram leaned back enough to see Yuuri face he smirked.

"I'm right aren't I?" said Wolfram in a teasing, "I told you so" voice.

Yuuri continued to blush as he swated Wolfram away.

"Yeah right." Said Yuuri sternly as he turned and stomped down the hall.

Wolfram continued to smirk until Yuuri was out of site, and then his all knowing smirk turned into a look of dejected sadness.

"You'll never know how much you hurt me, my love." Though Wolfram as he turned and walked the other way.

As Yuuri turned the corner he slumped into a little heap, trying to quell his rapidly beating heart, which he was shore Wolfram could hear, as well as most of the castle.

Once his breathing finally returned to normal Yuuri drew up his knees and let his head fall to them.

"You don't know how right you are Wolfram, you don't know just how very right you are…

****

_  
Well there you have it the very first chapter of my Kyo Kara Maou fanfiction, Hope you are enjoying it so far, feel free to leave suggestions, and comments, the next will be up soon, sorry this chapter is so short, don't worry the others will be longer and probably have more to do with the plot, but for now please endure it with me, well thanks again for reading R&R be back soon!_

****


	2. Chapter 2

_**Anime: **Kyo Kara Maou_

_**Author: **Ritsu Yamayake_

_**World: **Cannon_

_**Rated: **M_

_**Title: Stunning Realization**_

**_Word's: 1,437_**

_**OoO- Stunning Realization –OoO**_

It had been three days since Yuuri and Wolfram's little meeting in the hall. Three days witch for Yuuri were filled with blushes, and more blushes. It seems the maids that had seen the two young boys liked to talk, so soon all of Blood Pelage Castle knew of the moment.

It wasn't much different for Wolfram, the blond had been trying to doge his mother and brothers for three day's. Even going as far as missing meals.

He could hear the staff whisper things about Yuuri and himself. It didn't really bother him, not until he heard a slightly rude whisper about how he and Yurri had probably been sleeping together for months and how they had no respect for marriage. Needless to say that person almost lost there head to a flaming fire ball. But now it was time for breakfast and since Wolfram had stupidly decided to skip lunch, and supper last night, he was shore he couldn't skip or he would end up passing out if he went to sword practice today, and that he was not willing to do. So he slowly made his way to the dining hall.

In another part of the castle Yuuri was getting ready to head off to breakfast also. Not that he really wanted to, but if he tried to skip Gunter would deem him sick and Yuuri would be forced to stay in bed for a week…studying.

Yuuri shivered at the though, he was still trying to get over last weeks lesion. Though he had managed to avoid Gunter he couldn't avoid Gewndal, who unfortunately, was asked by Gunter to bring Yuuri to his office should he see him.

_**Flashback**_

Yuuri had been avoiding Gunter pretty well and for quite awhile, but when he had to go meet Conrad for his sword fighting lessons, that's were things went downhill.

He had been keeping an eye out for Gunter should he come by this part of the castle, Yuuri was ready to blot. He should have been looking out for Gewndal.

"Heika." Said the deep voice of Gewndal from behind Yuuri just as he was about to charge at Conrad, and try to knock the sword out of his hands, for the hundredth time that hour.

Startled Yuuri swung his sword around, but it was easily blocked by Gewndal's own.

Gewndal as if bored sighed and placed his sword back into it's sheath and told Yuuri there was a document he needed to sign.

Yuuri looked to Conrad for approval. Canrad nodded his head smiling, and Yuuri took off after the other brother who was already walking off without him.

"So Gewndal, what is this document I need to sign?" Asked Yuui once they were inside the castle.

"Is it another request for a gambling night for the maids?" Asked Yuuri in a, please-don't-let-it-be kind of voice.

"No nothing like that." Said Gewndal in a monotone voice as he stood aside letting Yuuri enter the room first.

"Gewndal this isn't my office." Said Yuuri confused looking around the small room witch turned out to be Gunters study.

"I though you had a document for me to sign." Said Yuui looking to Gewndal.

"No." Said Gewndal, as he stepped aside from the door again letting someone else enter.

Yuuri's eyes widened as he saw Gunter enter smiling as always. Yuuri felt his stomach drop into his feet, he'd been tricked, and by Gewndal no less. Yuuri looked at said person, only to see him trying to hold in the little smile that was escaping as he left the room locking the door.

'Next time I see him I'm going maou on his ass.' Though Yuuri bitterly.

"Ah, Heika it's time to finish your study's." Said Gunter brightly.

Yuuri gulped and turned around slowly, to see Gunter standing behind him smiling and holding a book that Yuuri could clearly see read. "You & Your Body" Yuuri paled.

"Heika?" Asked Gunter worriedly, as he saw the color drain from the young maous face.

Yuuri ran for the door, grabbing onto the handle and desperately trying to tear it open.

"GEWNDAL YOU'RE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Shouted Yuuri at the top of his lungs, as he banged his fists on the door.

Gunter smiled at the young Maous embarrassment. Oblivious to his screams of murderous revenge against Gewndal, as he easily plucked Yuuri from the door and plopped him into one of the two seats in the room.

Yuuri was white as a sheet, and clutching so hard to the arms of the plush chair his nails were tearing holes into the cloth.

"Now, now heika, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Said Gunter smiling.

"I'm not embarrassed." Said Yuuri defensively, but only managing to blush an even nicer shade of cherry red.

This only made Gunter smile more. "Well heika seeing as your, "not embarrassed", I assume you've had this conversation, so we'll only go over the parts you don't know." Said Gunter still smiling, witch only made Yuuri even more uncomfortable. Then a spark of hope lit up Yuuris face.

"That's right I've already had this talk, my mother gave me a very long and detailed description." Said Yuuri standing.

"Ahh but heika, Started Gunter in a voice Yuuri knew meant he had lost, "It's different in this world." Yuuri gulped.

"How…how different?" Asked Yuuri as he turned slowly face once again white as a sheet.

And that's what lead to the three hour long dissuasion, with too much detail on how Mazoku men could have children, and graphs about how they must do certain operations because the male body was still the same, making men having children more dangerous, and more books of things Yuuri never really wanted to know.

'And that's it." Said Gunter as he closed the book smiling still like every thing they just talked about was as common as going to the grocery story. But then again it just might have been for him.

Yuuri stood shakily on his legs and walked towards the door. His brain was fried, he was shore of it.

"Oh and heika, you should probably discuss some of this stuff with Wolfram too." Said Gewndal just as Yuuri opened the door and three maids fell on his feet.

Yuuri blushed and gave them a stern look. They stood and backed out of the room, Yuuri followed but only blushed more when he saw half the castle was outside that door.

A few guards stood here and there trying to look like they were only doing their job, while a few more maids, as well as Gewndal, and Conrad looked at Yuuri.

Yuuri could feel his face getting hotter and hotter by the second.

Gewndal was still trying to hold back that small smile, while Conrad though looking synaptic, was laughing softly at the poor young maou.

Yuuri gave them all a death glare that sent most of them scurrying away, he let his eyes linger on Gewndal while pointing a finger at him and looking like he was desperately trying to say something threatening. In the end Yuuri just stormed down the hall muttering things about how wrong this world was.

_**End Flashback**_

Even now Yuuri was blushing still, but that was over with he realized, and most of the castle had forgotten about it. Either that or they were just not bringing it up for fear of the maou's wrath.

Reluctantly Yuuri stood and began to head for breakfast, knowing if he was late Gunter would be concerned and start asking questions…he wasn't so shore he could talk to the man for awhile.

Down in the dining hall Yuuri was surprised to see Wolframs mother there as well as Wolfram who had started a habit of missing meals.

"The blond's mother gave Yuuri a knowing smile, which had the boy blushing the ever familiar cherry red.

Yuuri walked up to the table and took the only available sea, next to Wolfram. It was going to be a very interesting breakfast…very interesting indeed…

_**Oo-End of Chapter Two-oO**_

_OK There You Go, the next chapter of Stunning Realization, Sorry there wasn't any romance in this chapter don't worry it's coming, and well as lemons But for now I'm going to pick on the characters and make them blush…a lot Anyway Review, constructive criticism is welcome I want to know what you like and don't, so leave a review thanks!_

_OoO oOo OoO_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey they're everybody! Gomen nasi, I know it's been awhile, my computer go a virus Sigh so I'm using my families others one…which technically…I'm not supposed to use for my fan fiction…hehehe so be lucky your getting a chapter Anyway thanks for all the reviews I got so far I feel so loved, so enough or my ramblings on with the story!

Anime: Kyo Kara Maou Author: Ritsu Yamayake 

_**World: **Cannon_

_**Rated: **M_

_**Title: **Stunning Realization_

_**Word's: 1342**_

OoOo- Stunning Realization –oOoO 

All was quite. Yuuri could tell it was starting to get to some people. But he was just glad no one was bringing up the subject of that talk he and Gunter had.

"So Heika," _"So much for hoping." _Thought Yuuri bitterly. "Did you speak to Wolfram about the things we talked about?" Asked Gunter with his never fazed smile.

"Wha, wh, what?" Shouted Yuuri after he was done choking on his juice.

"The things we discussed Heika? You Remember don't you about- "NO, NO, NO! I remember!" Said Yuuri stopping Gunter mid sentence.

"Oh, well then have you discussed it?" Asked Gunter still not fazed one bit.

Yuuri was starting to turn a lovely shade or red, Conrad though he felt bad for the maou was silent.

Wolframs mother remained still as a statue wanting to see were this was going.

"Discussed what with me?" Asked Wolfram wiping his mouthing with his napkin and looking curiously at Yuuri.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Shouted Yuuri.

"It's not "Nothing" heika, after all we wouldn't want Wolfram to get pregnant so unexpectedly." Said Gunter bluntly. All hell broke lose.

The former maou clasped her hands together with a blissful look on her face; she had probably been waiting to here that since Wolframs birth. Gewndal who had been quite up till then just minding his own business, began to choke on his toast (which, he had been chewing on grumpily as always) while Gunter fawned over him patting his back, Conrad who Yuuri thought would at least lend a little help was currently away from the table trying to keep three nosy maids from entering the dinning area. Then there was Wolfram, Yuuri could only bring himself to peek out of the corner of his eye at the blond, what he saw shocked him.

Wolfram was blushing. Not just the light pink blush that appeared on his face when he was flustered he was as red as his mother's lips.

Yuuri was also blushing he could feel it; things were getting out of hand. _"Maybe, _He thought, _"I can sneak away during all this commotion."_

"Yuuri." Came the deep voice of Gewndal. _"Of course I wouldn't be able to escape…I'm not that lucky." _Thought Yuuri bitterly.

"This is a very serious matter." Said Gewndal in a voice that sounded a lot like a fatherly tone.

"The though of what would happen if Wolfram got pregnant before you two are married, that would be, would be. "HE'S NOT!" Shouted Yuuri slamming his hands down on the table.

"How could you be shore heika?" Asked Gunter still patting Gewndal's back in a soothing matter.

"BECAUSE YUURI AND I HAVEN'T HAD SEX!" Shouted Wolfram at the top of his lungs.

Shouts of joy were heard from the maid's kitchen quarters as one of them Yuuri noticed one the bet.

"You haven't?" Said Gunter slowly.

"NO!" Shouted Yuuri and Wolfram in unison. Yuuri had never looked more like Wolfram in that moment noticed Conrad once he had rejoined the table, arms crossed over his chest, nose turned up slightly, both blushing an identical shade of cherry red, and mouths set into a cute little scowl.

"Hmm, but I was shore." Mumbled Gunter more to himself then to anyone.

"What the hell gave you that idea?' Asked Yuuri sternly.

"Well you two are at that age, and you do share a room." Said Gunter smiling once more.

"And I did here a lot of noise coming from there a few nights ago." Added Gewndal.

"That was the sound of Wolfram using me a punching bag." Mumbled Yuuri.

"Besides to do that kind of thing you have to be, to be, "In love?" Interrupted Wolfram from behind Yuuri.

"I didn't, "You never do plan to marry me do you?" Asked Wolfram. "You'd never want to bed we me right, because I'm a guy, Well you don't have to worry Yuuri, I don't want to bed you either, your just a stuck up kid with power, so you think everything's always going to turn out right, your different so anything like sleeping with a guy would taint you right?" Shouted Wolfram.

"I never said that." Said Yuuri defensively.

"Well you might as well have, everyone knows it." Said Wolfram waving his hands around.

"Well no matter because it's find with me, I don't want to love you anymore either." Said Wolfram as he glared at the dark haired boy.

That struck something in Yuuri something cold and painfull.

"Fine your right, I don't love you, I don't wanna marry you and I serenely don't wanna sleep with you!" Shouted Yuuri.

"Good that's settled then."

"Your Majesty." Said Wolfram formally as he took his leave, but the words weren't of respect but of hurt.

"Ah! God that guy!" Shouted Yuri as he stormed out of the dinning hall towards his room, leaving a handful of freighted guards in his wake.

Back in the dinning hall Conrad frowned. "What should we do?" He asked looking at his mother who once the shouting had started came out of her dream-induced stupor.

"I don't know, but don't worry dear I'm shore they'll work it out." Said Conrad's mother as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and made her leave.

"Poor heika, and Wolfram, neither of them knows just how much they could have." Said Gunter sadly as he still continued to pat Gewndals back, most likely in a soothing matter more for himself then the earlier.

Gewndal just nodded as he and Gunter went to attend to there work.

Conrad smiled sadly as he went to find Yuuri.

_**Elsewhere**_

"Stupid Yuuri." Said Wolfram bitterly into the darkness of the old treasure storage room.

"_I hate you, why did you have to make me love you, why?" "Why couldn't you have hated me and made me hate you in return, at least that way you wouldn't have hurt me as much. Thought the blond sadly._

"Who's in here?" Came the command from the doorway.

Wolfram stilled, he knew he wasn't supposed to be in here, because of all the dangerous objects. He cursed his mother for being over protective. If she wasn't at least he could have some privacy, Wolfram bolted for another area of the room, not making a sound doing so.

Once the guard had left and the blond deemed it safe to come out he stood, but only to hit his head on a low shelf.

"Itai!" Shouted Wolfram into the darkness, and his already sore head had a bunch of glass bottles fall on it, powder and other weird substances spilling out.

"_Gag! What is all this!" _Thought Wolfram and he began to fill dizzy.

Wolframs vision was fading in and out, and it was becoming harder and harder for him to remain up right.

Wolfram sneezed a few times as his eyes also became itchy.

"What's happening?" He asked into the darkness, but received no reply.

Then everything went black as he fell unconscious to the hard stone floor.

His only thoughts of how much he missed a certain black haired boy, only hoping he also missed him…

OoOo- End Of Chapter Three -oOoO Well there you have it, the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Make Shore to leave a bunch or reviews they make me happy, and there for I write faster _Never forget to smile,_ _Never forget to love, _ _Never forget to be yourself,_ _Never forget that I love you for always,_

_**Because the one day you do,**_

Will probably be your last… 


	4. Chapter 4

OHAYOU! Domo arigatou gozaimasu nima, I feel so loved Reviews make me happy…can you tell? LOL Anyway I'm so glad everyone liked the story and that there really wasn't any complaints, so I guess that means I'm doing it right LOL Anyway I'm shore you'd rather read the story, then lesson to me ramble so here ya go! WOOT!

_**Anime: **Kyo Kara Maou_

_**Author: **Ritsu Yamayake_

_**World: **Cannon_

_**Rated: **M_

_**Title:** Stunning Realization_

_**Words: **1258_

OoOo- Stunning Realization –oOoO "It's dark…" 

"_Why can't I see anything?"_

"_Have I died…"_

"_I don't rem…wait…the treasure storage room,…those bottles…"_

"_But then were am I…_

"When do you think he'll wake up?"

"That's Gunters Voice!" 

"Not sure, but it should be soon."

"_Gewndal too."_

"I hope so, Conrads been worried."

"Worried…about what?" 

"Has he told Yuuri yet?"

"No I don't believe so, I think he's going to tell him once Wolfram wakes up, He doesn't want to worry Yuuri yet."

"Told? What's going on! Why would Yuuri be worried, I need to wake up, wake up! WAKE UP!" 

"WAKE UP!"

Somewhere in another world, in a castle called Blood Pelage…two men just screamed like little girls.

"Wol..Wolfram?" Asked Gunter slowly; afraid the blond would scream again.

"What's going on, what's wrong, why would Yuuri be worried!" Said Wolfram as he grabbed onto Gunters robe threateningly.

"Ahh, well…you see…

Elsewhere 

"Yuuri!" Called Conrad softly as her entered the giant library of the blood pelage castle.

"Hun?" Said Yuri as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Oh I'm sorry to disturb you Yuuri, were you busy?' Asked the older man.

"Oh no not really I was just reading, it's a boring book anyway." Said Yuuri with a small smile.

In truth Yuuri had been reading all day but only made it to the fourth chapter were he continued to read the same page over, and over again in a vain attempt to forget a certain blond haired boy, but Yuuri should have known it wouldn't be that easy…after all, a love story written about two young boys in love, one of them a bit hot-headed wasn't a good way to forget another hot-headed person, whom he cared for.

Yuuri smiled to himself at the irony.

"What has you smiling so Yuuri? Asked Conrad, but the older man knew he had read that book once befor when he was about Yuuris age also.

"Oh, nothing Conrad, anyway, did you need something?"

"OH…hai…it's about Wolfram." Said the older man slowly.

Yuuri noticed the slight fall in the older mans voice at the mention of Wolfram, something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Asked Yuuri slightly panicked.

"It's sort of complicated…it would be better for you to see it your self." Said Conrad.

"Were is he?" Yuuri nearly shouted in Conrads face."

"Do not worry to much Yuuri he is not harmed…really." Said Conrad trying to sooth the young maou though it just served to make Yuuri even more worried.

"Were is he?" Yuuri asked again running to the door almost not prepared to wait for an answer.

"He is the infirmary, but Yuu." But before Conrad could even finish his sentence Yuuri was off like a bolt of lighting.

The young maou sprinted down the hall, narrowly escaping running into guards and various people just going about their daily work. Yuuri cursed the castle, why did the damn library have to be so fall from the infirmary.

"_Why did we have to fight, if we wouldn't have I'm shore he would have come to sleep in are room last night, but because of me he didn't and now something wrong, he could be laying on a bed dieing right now, and it'll be all my fault just because I couldn't, -_"Yuuri I think you should wait a minute!" Shouted Conrad who had finally caught up to him.

"Wolframs condition is a bit strange."

But Yuuri wasn't lessoning to him, the only thoughts in his head were, "run-don't stop-Wolfram-help-run."

"_Why did we have to fight!" Yuuri shouted in his head._

"_It's all my fault if something happen to him."_

"_Forgive me Wolfram."_

_Just then Yuuri reached the door to the infirmary and threw it open with so much force one of the hinges broke._

"Ahh, well…you see…

Yuuri came upon a very strange scene, there was Gewndal looking all for the world anything but comfortable, while Gunter looked like a helpless scared rabbit in the clutches of a Wolf, who just happened to be Wolfram. With the blonds back to him Yuuri could see no injuries, and the way he was holding Gunter, who was barley on his toes, Yuuri could assume that Wolfram wasn't week and almost dieing.

Just then Conrad made it into view, leaning against the door, or what was left of it, panting heavily. "Yuuri I, Started Conrad but had to stop once again to catch his breath.

"…Wolfram?" Called Yuuri timidly.

The blond tensed at Yuuri's voice, and dropped poor Gunter unceremoniously to the ground.

"Yuuri!" Shouted Wolfram as he swung around and ran to the dark haired boy jumping on him very un-Wolfram like.

"What's wrong why did Gunter say you might worry." Asked the blond as he hung onto Yuuri talking against his ear.

Yuuri looked at the other boys hair as he held onto him, did it seem longer?

"Yuuri, what's, -But Wolfram stopped his question as he experimentally wiggled against Yuuri.

There was something pressing into the blond's chest keeping him from getting closer to Yuuri.

Wolfram pulled away and looked at Yuuri, what was that lump he had felt just minutes ago on the boys chest.

Wolfram looked up at Yuuri, what he saw made him twitch; Yuuri was looking at him as if he had just grown another head, but Wolfram noticed he wasn't staring at his head he was staring at his chest.

Wolfram looked down, Yuuri was staring at his breast! Wait…his breast?

Wolfram looked from Yuuri's face down to his chest again, and once more he repeated this movement till he became slightly dizzy.

Wolfram was only wearing a small bandage like cloth around his chest he noticed. Wolfram looked down and grabbed the top of the martial, just then he noticed his hair had fallen out from behind his ears and was tickling his face.

"_Wait a minute…since when has my hair been long enough the fall into my face?" Wolfram questioned himself._

Turning back to the matter at hand Wolfram pulled the cloth away and there on his chest loomed the perky rose tips breast.

Wolfram paled as well as Yuuri who was watching with nothing but a display of shock.

Wolfram ran to the other side of the room, to were a mirror loomed on the far wall.

The young blond slowly looked into the mirror, were he saw a reflection that was not his own, either boys in the Mazoku world got prettier when a bunch of old bottles fall on their heads,…or Wolfram, was as he now concluded, just as Yuuri fainted,…a girl…

OoOo- End Of Chapter Four –oOoO 

OH MY GOD I'M SO EVIL I KNOW BWAHAHA! Sorry guy's I had to do it, don't worry another chapter will come soon I swear. For now just leave a lot of reviews because the more I get the faster I'll write, till next time my friends MATANE!

_To be strange,_

_Is to be unheard of,_

_To be unheard of,_

_Is to be unknown,_

_To be unknown,_

_Only makes it simpler, _

_For me to kill you..._


	5. Chapter 5

Konnichi ha nima, Ogenki desu ka? Anyway I know you're all probably wondering what the hells going on. So I've decided to post the next chapter sooner, LOL hope you enjoy it, thanks for all the great comments so far hope you love it! I know I loved writing it, I was laughing so as I did, remember I'm different…but that's why you all love me LOL!

**_Anime: _**_Kyo Kara Maou_

_**Author: **Ritsu Yamayake_

_**World: **Cannon_

_**Rated: **M_

_**Title:** Stunning Realization_

_**Words: 1,003**_

OoOo- Stunning Realization –oOoO 

I hate waking up to the morning sun. I always have. I prefer the night's calm, quiet and mysterious, but the sun is loud, and way to cheerful…especially at six in the morning.'

'But…I just realized something I hate even more than waking up to the overly cheerful sun: waking up to the overly cheerful sun while your pants are covered in blood', thought the young once-male girl as he glared at the innocent ceiling.

And that's why the blond was fuming so.

It had only been two days since the blond's curse was in place, and it was already a living hell.

_How can girls fucking live this way?" The blond wondered_. 

He had remained sharing a bed and room with Yuuri, but he never wished more then now that he was in his own bed.

The blond had awoken to a rather uncomfortable feeling in his lower back. He had decided to go to the baths to soak in the warm soothing water only to find that when he moved it was…as the blond had summarized in his mind…"sticky."

He had been lying in the same position for a few hours, afraid to move for fear of waking Yuuri, though he desperately wanted to wash the bed sheets.

Wolfram groaned as a rather painful cramp racked threw his lower stomach.

Yuuri began to stir at Wolfram's voice.

"Wolf? Are…are…you ok? Asked the young maou as he pushed back a yawn.

"Ye…yes I'm fine." Said the blond rather panicky as he pulled the blankets up to his chin.

Yuuri, now full awake, looked at Wolfram. He still wasn't used to the long hair and more, girly features of the once-male blond.

"Are you sure? I swore I heard you moan." Said the dark haired boy, looking truly worried.

"Ye-yes! I'm perfectly fi -fine!" Said the blond, inwardly cursing at the stitches in his voice.

"You're lying." Said the maou softly.

"NO I'm not!" Said Wolfram tightening his grip on the blankets, his only shield against prying eyes.

Yuuri noticed his fingers tense on the bedding and narrowed his eyes in thought.

_  
'There's something under there he…err…she, uhh he, doesn't want me to see…but what?'_

"What are you hiding Wolfram?" Asked Yuuri sternly his voice carrying a hint of fear for the blond.

"I'm not hiding anything." Said Wolfram, smiling, thankful his voice didn't crack.

Yuuri seemed to accept that as an answer and Wolfram began to loosen his grip, but in an instant Yuuri had his hands on the blankets and was trying to rip them from Wolfram's grasp.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Shouted Wolfram, frantically trying to hold the blankets up.

"Just let go of the blankets and I'll stop." Said Yuuri, continuing to pull.

"NO!" Shouted Wolfram, holding on for dear life.

"What's all the noise about?" Asked a sleepy Conrad from the doorway.

"Wolfram's hiding something, and I know it's bad from the way his voice keeps cracking!" Shouted Yuuri, still trying to pull the blankets from the noble.

"My vo-ice is not cr-cracking!" Shouted Wolfram, though grimacing as his voice did indeed crack.

By now, an overly cheerful for this early in the morning Gunter had arrived, and also a very, very, upset looking Gewndal.

"Just leave me al-alone!" Shouted Wolfram.

"Wolfram, just remove the damn covers!" Shouted a sleep-deprived Gewndal as his right arm did just that.

Yuuri paled, and Wolfram just turned thousands of shades of red.

Gewndal, unfazed by the moment, walked back to his chambers to sleep.

Gunter, being, well…Gunter, began to pace around in a frenzy.

Conrad cringed as Wolfram began to cry.

"Wolf…I didn't…I mean, I'm so…" Yuuri was at a loss for words as he watched the blond before him cry his heart out in shame.

After a few good minutes of crying at a rather loud tone, it seemed someone (Gewndal) had gotten fed up with it and sent one of the maids to help poor Wolfram.

"Oh you poor thing, this is all so sad." Said the maid as she helped the distraught girl once-boy to his feet, only to have more blood drip onto the floor, making Wolfram cry even louder.

Never before in his life had Conrad seen his younger brother cry so much.

"Poor Wolfram…must be the hormones." Thought Yuuri and Conrad sadly as the still weeping boy…err…girl was whisked away.

Yuuri remained still once Wolfram was gone just staring at the bloodstain on the white linen sheets in front of him.

"Yuuri." Said Conrad, knocking the young maou out of his thoughts.

"I believe you should apologize to Wolfram once he's calmed down. After all, a moment like that, especially in his state, is not to good." Said Conrad scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah I know…I have a mother…and she's…well, let's just say her "Time" is a paradise compared to Wolfram's, I'm thinking….  
__

__

**OoOo- End Of Chapter Five –oOo**

**There you go! See I told you it would be good, thanks all my readers for leaving so many great reviews last time I'm touched! I fell so loved and I'm glad you all love my story so much, I'll post another chapter asap. **_**Kidarania Nikaralen**_**, is now my beta, so please enjoy my mind, and her better grammar skills…anyway review, review, and I'll be happy too post another one soon! WOOT!**

_Tears of sorrow overflow deep within my soul,_

_What good this potion of life;_

_All is but dust in the wind…_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone what's up! Author ducks flying fruit "HOW DARE YOU MAKE WOLFRAM A GIRL!" "MY POOR WOLFRAM HE'S BEING PICKED ON!" OK, ok I get it don't worry haven't I said I like Wolfram better as a guy? I'm shore I did anyway, don't worry I live for happy endings ENJOY!

OoOo- Stunning Realization –oOoO 

Wolfram was in a total slump, to say the least.

"_First being humiliated in front of Yuuri like that, then bleeding all over the castle hallways. It sucks being a girl."_ The blond finally decided.

_Maybe if I just stay in here, and don't leave the infirmary for awhile I wouldn't have to see Yuuri.' _Thought the blond proudly, just as the door to the infirmary opened.

"Wolf…are you in here?" Came the quite call of the young Maou. 

"_So much for that logic." _Thought the blond bitterly as he scowled in Yuuri direction.

"Wolfram?" Called Yuuri again as he spotted the young boy…err girl sitting up on a bed scowling at him.

Normally Yuuri would have flinched just a little but the scowl of the "Girl Wolfram" was rather cute making her nose crinkle up, and making it look more like a cute pout.

Yuuri smiled, witch intern just made Wolfram scowl even more.

"Wolfram I-"I don't care!" Shouted Wolfram interrupting Yuuri.

"Wolf if I had known I would have I mean, I didn't think you would." Yuuri was at a loss word words as he blushed.

Wolfram inwardly smiled at the cute picture he made, shoulder hunched in regret, and face pink with embarrassment.

"I don't care I don't feel like talking to you." Said Wolfram closing his eyes and looking over his right shoulder.

"But Wolf I,-"I DON'T CARE I DON'T LIE YOU RIGHT NOW GO!" Shouted Wolfram tears coming to his eyes.

'_Why am I crying…there's nothing to cry about.'_

"Wolfram, I really am sorry I didn't know you were hiding…that." Said Yuuri taking a step forward.

"Just go away it's embarrassing!" Shouted Wolfram as the floodgates of his eyes seemed to open.

'_Damn hormones!' _Wolfram mentally shouted.

"No! No it's not Wolfram…it's uhh…natural." Said Yuuri smiling stiffly; he sat on the bed beside the crying girl.

"Yes it is, it's not fare why me!" Wailed Wolfram as he launched himself into Yuuri's arms sobbing harshly against the dark haired boy.

For the next few minutes Yuuri held the crying blond in his arm until the loud wails quieted down to light hiccups.

Wolfram slowly pulled away from the young maou his head hung in shame his long hair covering his tear stained face.

Yuuri smiled sweetly as he lifted the blonds face and brushed the long strands of blond hair behind his ears, he gently kissed away the remaining tears from the blond lashes, the blond sighed.

"Yuuri…I…I'm sorry." Said Wolfram blushing, as he ran his hand over the tear stained sleeve of the maou.

"It's quite alright Wolf." Said Yuuri smiling.

"And also…for ruining your bed sheets." Said Wolfram looking down trying to hide his blush.

"That's ok…they weren't my favorite color anyway." Said Yuuri as he hugged the blond.

Wolfram smiled brightly as he returned the hug.

"Were going to have to get used to you being a girl hun?" said Yuuri and he ran his hand in small circles on the blond's lower back.

"Yeah…But I'm not going to be a girl forever right?" Asked the blond sounding slightly scared.

"No, were going to find out how to fix this I swear it." Said Yuuri pulling back from the hug as to see Wolframs face.

Wolfram looked uncertain for a moment, Yuuri just smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry Wolfram at least you make a pretty girl." Said Yuuri as he leaned in to hug the blond once more.

Wolfram blushed at the statement, it's true he was pretty even as a boy, but just hearing it from Yuuri made him go all mushy.

"And you smell nice too." Said Yuuri burying his face in the long blond hair inhaling the lovely scent.

Wolfram remained still at the contact, blushing ever so slightly at the close contact, but smiling non the less.

"Yuuri I'm hungry maybe..we…shh…" But the blond stilled his words and a shiver racked through his body as the dark-haired boy began to press kisses along the back of his pale neck.

"Yuuri…wah…ahh" The blond at that moment could no longer remember how to speak ad teeth raked again the tender flesh behind his ear. Finger moved nimbly over curves through tussled dark hair, over parted lips, the two had fallen and were falling further, tanned fingers undid the top buttons of a shirt the fell off one pale shoulder, that was instantly warmed with care by two lips, teeth and tongue.

Wolfram had never felt this good in his life, as the dark haired boy sat next to him kissing away all his fears, Wolfram deciding he wanted to join in lightly placed his arms around Yuuri's neck as he gently kissed the maou's neck. Yuuri moaned at the contact sending a shiver through the blond at the sound.

"Wolfram…I…L-"HEIKA THERE YOU ARE I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" Came the shrill cry of Gunter from the infirmary doorway.

Buy Gunters overly and always in place cheerful smile disappeared as he caught sight of the two young teens, Wolfram was sitting with legs slightly wrapped around Yuuri's while the blonds button up night shirt was not so buttoned anymore, his shoulder adoring quite a few purple and red bruises.

Yuuri hadn't looked much different hair wiled and out of place, his black school-uniform unbuttoned; as he sported a rather active bite mark his eyes clouded over with lust.

"AHHH!" Gunter screamed as he fell to the floor passed out with a rather heavy nosebleed.

Yuuri and Wolfram, finally snapping out of their lust incused rampage blushed brightly as they pulled apart from one another.

"I...uhh think I should go." Said Yuuri buttoning his shirt faster then a normal person could even hope to comprehend, and blushing as he headed for the door.

"Yeah…umm right." Said Wolfram also blushing brightly.

Yuuri opened the door readying to exit, but at the last moment turned around and ran back to the bed.

"Yuuri what are-But the blond was silenced as Yuuri stole one last kiss before leaving the blond alone, save for Gunter passed out on the floor bleeding to death.

The blond brought his fingers to his pink lips and smiled, falling back to the bed and giggling like a little…well…girl.

"_Yuuri kissed me!" _Thought Wolfram gleefully, but his smile soon fell as he remembered his state.

"_Yuuri kissed me…but he kissed me as a girl."_

"_He doesn't really love me, the guy part of me, shore he cares for it I know, that's just how he is, but he doesn't love it…but he does at least like the girl part of me…that's enough right? Yes it is…as long as he loves some part of me…I'm willing to stay like this for him…as long as he loves me…I'll stay a girl forever just for him…_

_**OoOo- End Of Chapter Six –oOoO**_

**Ahhhhhhhhhhh! WOLFRAM IS SO AWSOME ISN'T HE! Sniffle I was even crying at this part, I hope you brought tissues anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember review and I'll post faster MATANE! I ask all of you to lesion to this song while reading the story it's a great affect here's the url. http/ you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad, today?**

_If you're not the one, then when why does my hand fit yours, this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return, my call?_

_If you are not mine then would I have the strength to stand, at all?_

_I'll never know what the future brings, but I know you're here with me now._

_We'll make it through, and I hope you are the one I, share my, life with!_

_I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand, if I'm not made for you then, why does my heart tell me that I am, is there anyway that I could stay! In Your Arm's!_

_If I don't need you then why I crying on, my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound, in my head?_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim, my life?_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you, as my wife?_

_I don't know why your so far away, but I know that this is the truth, we'll make it thru and I hope you are the one I, share my, life with._

_And I wish that you could be the one that I die with._

_And I pray that you're the one I build my home with, I hope I love you all my life._

_I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand, if I'm not made for you then, why does my heart tell me that I am, is there anyway that I could stay! In Your Arm's!_

_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong, that it takes my breath away, and I breathe you, into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today, cause I love you weather it's wrong or right, and though I can be with you tonight you know my heart is by your side._

_I don't wanna run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand, if I'm not made for you then, why does my heart tell me that I am, is there anyway that I could stay! In Your Arm's!_

_**Lyrics From The Song, "If Your Not The One"**_


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO! People Well what can I say know it's been awhile, but you can blame my dad for that, he wouldn't let me on the computer …EVIL! Anyway here's the new chapter I won't bore you all with my pointless rambling this time Oh also sorry it's so short I would have made it longer but I didn't have the time, I'll make the next one longer ok? Also don't worry, I already said I love Wolfram as a guy, and I've never written a story without a happy ending, so all you Wolfram lovers can stop crying …oh and don't get any funny ideas HE'S MINE!

Anime: Kyo Kara Maou Author: Ritsu Yamayake 

_**World: **Cannon_

_**Rated: **M_

_**Title: **Stunning Realization_

_**Words: **1,512_

OoOo- Stunning Realization –oOoO 

"WOLFY! Look, look I found a great new dress for you!" Called a certain blonde's, mother as she came barreling down the hallway to the dinning area.

It had been a couple of weeks since the curse on Wolfram had taken place, and every thing was pretty normal, but that may have been because no one really knew about the curse.

It had been decided that because of Wolframs condition he would no longer be able to fight in battles like he used to, so he would have to remain at the castle, so in order to protect him, the others had decided that no one should know of the curse.

Most that had know of the curse had taken it pretty well, more so then others as Wolframs mother was having a field day buying him piles of jewelry, and over 15 dresses, and that was just from this morning.

In order to keep the blond noble's whereabouts a secret word had been spread that he had gone on a journey to confirm a rumor about bandits, most of the castle believed this, but there was still the problem of a long haired blond girl wondering around the castle, Yuuri had easily solved that by saying Wolframs was a friend from his world, but unfortunately the blonds name was asked, Wolframs not being from Yuuri's world had frozen in fear of not knowing any common names from Yuuri's world, and Yuuri realizing this blurted out the first thing that came to mind…

"Wolfram…err…I mean "Akane," there you are look at this new dress I found!" Shouted the former maou at nearly the top of her lungs.

Wolfram scowled, "You just had to pick the most girly name you could think of didn't you Yuuri!" Shouted Wolfram.

"What! It's a nice name and besides you are a girl." Said Yuuri smiling at the funning blond.

"You take that back I am not a girl!" Said Wolfram holding Yuuri in a rather impressive headlock.

Wolfram may be a girl, Yuuri noted, but he's still damn strong.

"Don't bother "AkAnE" I'm not fighting a girl." Said Yuuri in a singsong voice, feeling like teasing the blond a little.

"I'm am not a girl; I may have a girls body buy I'm still a guy!" Shouted Wolframs shaking Yuuri in the headlock.

"Akane, sweetie don't fight with Yuuri you'll ruin your dress!" Said the blond's mother.

"She's right Wolfram, pulse if someone were to see you fighting, in that body at least, there would be question." Said Conrad finally joining in the conversation.

Wolfram who was now straddling Yuuri, while holding his shirt and shaking him furiously looked up, the blond sighed in defeat and let his hands come to rest on Yuuris chest.

"Ohayou minna!" Said the overly chipper voice of Gunter as he entered the dinning hall.

"Ohayou Gunter." Said Conrad just as happily.

"How is everyone thi…" But Gunter stopped short as he spotted the pair of teens on the floor, the Blond, currently straddling the dark-haired boys body.

"Ahh!" Shouted Gunter as he fell over, into none other then Gewndal's arms as he was entering the hall.

"What's going on with this?" Asked Gewndal motioning to the dazed Gunter in his arms.

Gunter who seemed to be coming out of it, stood with the help of Gewndal.

"Ariagto, Gewndal." Said Gunter flashing the stockman a smile, Gewndal merely nodded heading to the table, followed by Gunter.

"What's the matter anyway Gunter?" Asked Conrad once the light haired man had taken his seat.

"I think it would be best for Akane, to return to her own room." Said Gunter using the fake name for Wolfram.

"What! Why?" Shouted Wolfram standing and helping Yuuri to his feet.

"Because, it would be most inconvenient for you to become pregnant." Said Gunter simply taking a sip from his tea, and Conrad spit his all over at the word pregnant, while Wolfram and Yuuri who had just stood once again fell to the floor.

"Gunter! What on earth are you talking about!" Shouted Yuuri his face a wonderful shade or red.

"Didn't we already have that talk Heika?" Asked Gunter calmly.

Yuuri flushed even darker, at the simple question, as he saw Gewndal smirk out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, but what I meat was that's not possible, I've never even kissed Wolfram!" Said Yuuri.

Now it was Wolframs turn to blush.

"Idiot, don't tell them about are personal life!" Said Wolframs standing as he thwacked Yuuri over the back of the head as he took his seat.

"Lying is beneath you time Heika." Said Gunter smiling.

Yuuri tilted his head confused and just stared at Gunter.

"I've never kissed Wolfram, I already said that." Said Yuuri calmly taking his seat.

"Yes, but you have kissed Akane." Said Gunter, causing Conrad to spit out his tea once more.

Yuuri flushed in remembrance of that moment. _'That's right I kissed Wolf…uhh…Akane in the infirmary.'_

"Ahh seems you remember." Said Gunter smiling pleasantly at the maou.

"That…that was…is none of anyone's business." Said Yuuri before stuffing his mouth full of food, hoping to avoid more embarrassing questions or statements.

"In any case, I think Wolfram should move back to his old room." Said Gunter returning to the topic at hand.

Gewndal and Conrad nodded at this, the former maou just frowned, not so unhappy with the though of a grandchild.

"WHAT! I will not I'm staying with Yuuri!' Shouted Wolfram standing so fast his hair tipped over.

"Now Wolfram be reasonable, it really isn't the best thing for you a girl to be sleeping in Yuuri's room anyway." Said Conrad softly.

"I am be reasonable, and even so Yuuri and I aren't having sex, but if we were it's none of your damn business!" Shouted Wolfram.

Gunter paled at the statement, as Conrad, and even Gewndal flinched, Wolframs mother was the only one who seemed obvious to all the shouting.

"Wolfram its ok may-NO SIT YUURI!" Said Wolfram cutting the maou off and commanding him much like a dog, Yuuri did as told and sat, for fear of the blond wrath, Gunter fainted after that.

"Wolfram do not speak that way to the maou Heika!" Said Conrad sternly.

"I can speak to him how I want, he's my fiancé!" Shouted Wolfram Grabbing Yuuri arm and holding up much like a fish he had just caught and was posing for a pitcher with.

"Your returning to your room Wolfram, It would be inappropriate!" Shouted Gewndal.

"Mo this would be inappropriate." Shouted Wolfram as he pulled Yuuru in for a deep kiss.

Gewndal, Conrad, and Gunter who had just woken up, stared in shock as Wolfram kissed Yuuri like there was no tomorrow, Wolframs mother unfazed by the kiss just smiled. Wolfram wrapped his…uhh her, arms around Yuuri's neck as the dark haired boy became lost in the kiss. Yuuri ran his tongue lightly over the blond's lips, silently asking for entrance, the blond granted it as he parted his lips, welcoming the maous tongue, the two seemed to battle it out in a heated passion, none ever the loser, Wolfram moaned into Yuuri mouth before they broke the kiss both needing air badly.

"That, "gasped Wolfram, "Was inappropriate." And with that the blond left smirking, leaving a dazed maou in his wake…

**Well there's the next chapter how do you like it? Sorry for making Gunter pass out so many time, I just love making him go crazy I love Wolframs mother I wish she was real, she'd make a great fan girl LOL, Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter of my Kyo Kara Maou Fan fiction, review and the next chapter will be up soon Also the name, "Akane" is a girly Japanese name meaning "Brilliant red" **

**PS: Also, does anyone know the name or Yuuri and Wolframs; "Child" the little girl with red/brown hair, I can't remember and youTube has lost all the Kyo Kara Maou episodes so I can't find out if you do can you please let me know? Domo Arigato gozaimasu minna, and thanks!**

_Remember to keep on smiling._

_Even if it feels like you're going to break,_

_It's the only thing that will keep you sane in the end…_


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO ALL MY WONDERFULL READERS! I'm so very touched at all of your reviews SO, so, sorry I know it's been almost a month since I've up-dated, but that's because my computers both crashed, and right after they were fixed my family and I went on vacation, and then when we got back, it turned out there was something else wrong with them also …I'm very unlucky Sigh anyway, I'm shore you don't want to her me ramble, so with out further delay, the 8th chapter of, "Stunning Realization"!**

Anime: Kyo Kara Maou Author: Ritsu Yamayake 

_**World: **Cannon_

_**Rated: **M_

_**Title: **Stunning Realization_

_**Words: **1603_

**_OoOo- Stunning Realization –oOoO_**

Wolfram stormed down one of the many halls of the castle. After the little show he'd put on, and in front of his brothers no less, he was slightly flustered.

_"Why the hell did I do that? Kissing Yuuri like that, in front of Gwendal no less…Creepy, but they just made me so mad and Yuuri looked so cute at that moment, I just had to!"__  
_

At the though of the dark haired boy's lips Wolfram flushed. He never knew Yuuri to be such an excellent kisser: if not for Yuuri wrapping his arms around him, the blond would have collapsed into a pile of over-kissed goo.

Wolfram whined in frustration. His newly found breasts that had been pressed against Yuuri's chest ached, as well as some areas further south.

"Gaahh, why me?" Wolfram asked him self quietly as he slumped down the wall of a corner he'd just turned.

"If I was a guy still I would know how to take care of this. I don't know how a woman feels…p…pleasure." Said the blond to him self as he blushed brightly. Wolfram, though he had already been a girl for about two weeks, was still a bit freaked out about his body. The first time he had bathed as a woman, he nearly passed out. He couldn't even stand to look at himself in the mirror, for it felt like he was watching someone else, and he had to admit it was a bit inappropriate for him to be sleeping in Yuuri's bed like this…because after a couple of days of being a girl, he realized they got horny also…they just hid it better.

The blonds face contorted in a look that clearly stated he was damn uncomfortable.

Why did Yuuri have to kiss him back, not that he minded it, but now he was flustered, horny, and didn't know what the hell to do about it. Wolfram pictured Yuuri's lips in his minds eye, always curved up in a light smile, _"And they've always been the nicest shade of pink,"_ thought Wolfram.

He absentmindedly wondered how the Maou would look with a seductive smirk; bad idea, seeing as it only heightened the need for the Maou's touch.

_"Ahhhh! Wolfram what the hell are you doing to yourself! Stop thinking of those god-dammed lips, and strong arms, and how nice it would look for Yuuri to be staring seductively at you, and…kiss you…and…bite you and…" _Wolfram groaned as his hand, unbeknownst to him, lightly brushed over his perky chest.

Sitting against the wall, Wolfram moaned loudly as his other hand slowly ran down his hip, imagining Yuuri's hand was there instead of his own feminine one. Wolfram flushed magnificently as he heard his voice echo off the walls: had that really just been him that touched himself and made such noises? 

The blond had to leave that place, so she stood and ran to the only sanctuary he knew: Yuuri's room.

"Eeek, how lovely Heika! I'm inspired to continue in my search for love!" Squealed an over enthusiastic Wolfram's mother as she pecked Yuuri on the cheek and skipped happily out of the dinning room.

The Cheri's movement made Yuuri to come out of his kissed stupor. 

Yuuri looked around him there was a very pale Gunter being sported by a not so happy Gewndal, and a very concerned looking Conrad.

"…Uhh, what did I miss?" Asked Yuuri sincerely, as he had been in a bit of a daze for a few minutes.

"Ahhh, how could you Yuuri! Doing something like that in public, so inappropriate!" Shouted a freaked out Gunter, who was currently being held back by Gewndal. Conrad was fanning Gunter trying to get him to calm down, when he looked to Yuuri.

"Perhaps you should go find Wolf…err…Akane." Said Conrad who was trying now to keep Gewndal from strangling Gunter for being loud.

Yuuri just nodded, knowing full well if he stayed there he'd have to deal with either Gewndal's wrath, or Gunter's tears…he'd rather have neither thanks.

When Wolfram finally reached the sanctuary of Yuuri room he slammed the door shut tight, as if to keep out the memory of his acts in the hall. He locked the door with the key he had hanging around his neck, a gift from Yuuri, who finally thought it ok just a few months ago for him to sleep in his room since he wasn't kicking Yuuri onto the floor anymore.

Wolfram slowly and mechanically walked over to the giant four-poster bed and fell upon it, his long blond locks fanning his face, his emerald eyes half lidded in contemplation and drowsiness.

"What am I going to do... As a guy I was fine, I knew how to curb these stupid feelings without EVER having to do something like THAT. But as I girl…I'm…I'm…ughh, I'm a wimp!" Shouted the blond as he rolled onto his side, his face lightly pressing into Yuuri's pillow as he inhaled the scent while grabbing it and hugging it to his chest.

"What am I going to do... Sometimes…I think…that…I..lo…love you too much, Yuuri." Whispered a certain blond-haired boy as he fell unconscious into a blissful sleep.

The Maou sighed as he walked steadily down the hall leading to his chambers. Why did his life have to be so complicated, why did he have to get sent to another world, and become a demon king…but then again, when he thought about it he was glad. If everything that did happen, had never happened, he wouldn't be as happy as he was.

He had Conrad, who was like a second father, and Gunter who was like a brother, notably Gewndal wasn't very brother like, but he was still also like family, then there was him, or more currently her, Wolfram. He wasn't sure exactly what there relationship was, but trying to decipher the strange behavior they had toward each other, and their random and recent attraction to one another, would take years. 

Yuuri stopped suddenly, taking in what he'd just thought. No, the attraction wasn't sudden. Wolfram, he was sure, had always loved him, but how did he feel for Wolfram? Just because he had a girl's body now he seemed to be in love - no, that wasn't right and he knew it. He knew Wolfram wanted to be a guy again, and Yuuri had promised he would be, but now he was completely forgetting about the real Wolfram. The blond didn't deserve this: just because Yuuri was finally able to love the blond back didn't mean it was ok, because he knew Wolfram wasn't happy this way.

Yuuri continued walking a few steps and halted in front of his bedroom door, reaching for the handle, Yuuri pulled, surprised to find it locked. Yuuri tried again, and indeed it was locked. Yuuri fished out a key that was attached to a string around his neck and placed it in the keyhole.

Wolfram, Yuuri knew, had an identical key that Yuuri had given him a few months ago. He remembered the look on the blond's face when he handed it to him, he looked like a dying man that someone had just given the elixir of life to. _"Who knew that such simple gesture could bring someone so much happiness."_ Thought Yuuri as he opened the door to his room, only to find Wolfram asleep on his side of the bed, clutching his pillow tightly and murmuring in his sleep.

Yuuri walked over to the blond boy/girl and sat easily on the bed next to him.

The Maou studied the blond for a few moments, taking in all his features. He ran his fingers lightly over the blond's cheek and blushed when the said blond murmured his name.

Yuuri smiled at how cute Wolfram just seemed to look, but it soon faded as the blond began to toss about, mumbling one thing Yuuri did not want to hear.

"Yuuri no please…don't go…love me!"

Yuuri stilled as his head bowed in shame. _"No longer,"_ he thought as a single tear slipped from his eyes onto Wolfram's hair. "I'll find a way to get you back to normal, Wolfram, I will. Don't worry, I'll never leave you." As a few more stray tears fell, a dark-haired boy pressed his lips against a pale shoulder, silently sealing a promise…

**OK my readers there you have it the 8th chapter of "Stunning Realization" hope you enjoyed, I'm glad this one turned out longer than the last, I hope to have some more great reviews, please keep'em coming and thanks you guys are my inspiration. I also want to thank my beta, **Kidarania Nikaralen, **she's the best LOVE YA! Well please remember I'm up-dating more now because my one computers fixed, and I will not be abandoning this story I WILL finish it R&R MATANE!**

_Let me stay by your side,_

_So I can always protect you…_

_And love you…_


	9. Chapter 9

**OHAYOOOOOOU! Hi everybody, I'm trying to up-date every few days so, here it is, the next chapter of Stunning Realization! WOOT! I want to thanks everyone for there kind reviews so far…soooo…CHECK THE haven't reviewed in awhile but you were my first reviewer THANKS!**

_**Hime-Sama**LOVE YOU BUNCHS!_

**_Azndrkdragon1232_**_Thanks for reviewing,(You have a long name)_

_**Kidarania Nikaralen**MY EVER LOVING BETA! Thanks girl, I couldn't spell without you LOVE YA LOT'S!_

_**Rei O**Thanks for your coments MUCH LOVE!_

_**Mara**Your evil just like me, CLIFF-HANGERS FOREVER!_

_**Herme23**You love a certain blond as much as I do, but for your sake I love ya to much to threaten you Thanks for reviewing, (You're my favorite) LOL!_

_**Satrini**Hmmm…1) Thanks for reviewing…2) How the hell do you say your name _

_**kokoro62**Glad you love the kiss, because there will be TONS of it in later chapters _

_**LittleEvil**Ahhhh, my newest reviewer, I'm glad you like it, be prepared…BECAUSE IT ONLY GETS BETTER WOOT!...ok so to me it does My first reviewer, and I love ya for it! _

_**ladygizarme**Me ever reviewing friend, your reviews are always great, I'm glad to have you read my story _

_**akiru chan**LOVE YA LIKE A SISTA WOOT!_

_**Evilchild**Your the most evil child I've ever seen…You've learned well _

_**Kataru**Don't worry dude, I always finish my stories _

_**FandomHunter**Mwahahaa, I know your loving it LOL, I'm glad you like Gunters…uhh…strange way of doing things _

_**Anon**I know I'm so mean to my poor characters, Sigh I just like to tease them a little, things will all end good…really good BWAHHA!_

_**Animechik**I'm glad you like the plot, I hadn't seen anyone ever do this and I thought it might be fun Thanks._

_**SarahYEA! **I'm glad you like it so much, and that you're a constant reviewer , I'm glad your on the edge of your seat waiting for an up-date metal childMy first reviewer on I THANK THEE!_

_**nauta iupiter**I'm so glad you like my story _

_**Kuro Mizu-Kitsune**LOL I'm glad you think it's Kawaii, I do also WOOT!_

_**Samantha-Maeve**sorry but Wolframs never going to catch a break while I'm around, I just love the color his face turns when he's embarrassed _

_**Kairen-Goddess of the Night**YEA THE EVER FATHFULL REVIEWER, I'm glad I have you _

_**eriloca**MWahahah, glad your loving the plot _

_**Kawaidumpling**Your a true Kyo Kara Maou fan to have noticed the few mistakes I made before I got my beta, I congratulate you! PS: Your name makes me hungry _

_**Anyway thanks to aaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllll, my reviewers I love you all you make this story worth writing, so without further ado, the next chapter awaits you…**_

Anime: Kyo Kara Maou Author: Ritsu Yamayake 

_**World: **Cannon_

_**Rated: **M_

_**Title: **Stunning Realization_

_**Words: **2041_

_**OoOo- Stunning Realization –oOoO**_

_"Yuuri, please." Said the soft wispy voice of his lover._

_"I need you."_

_Fingers entwined, soft sighs were heard, bodies glistened with sweat, and lips told all. Soft moonlight shone off pale skin with a beauty that made the moon pale in comparison, as two lovers moved with one another. All fears forgotten, all time stopped, the only thing that existed was the two, as they loved one another. Tan skin laced with pale, golden locks fanning over scarlet silk, as a flushed face pressed into a strong throat, as fingers tightened, as whispered pleas for satisfaction were heard, breath hot, muscles clenching, harsh teeth, soothing tongue, a passionate scream into the starry night sky… _

Yuuri awoke abruptly after that. _"What the hell!" _wondered Yuuri as he ran the back of his hand across his sweat laden face. The young Maou blinked, clearing his still fuzzy vision, his head still swimming with the dream as his chest heavily heaved in much-needed oxygen.

The dark-haired boy, once his vision had cleared, took a look at his surroundings: he was in his chambers.

"I must have fallen asleep." Thought Yuuri aloud.

Yuuri flipped the covers off his legs and his feet over the edge of the bed to the cold wood floor below, shivering slightly as the cold wood touched his heated skin. The Maou raised his arms above his head, stretching languidly, noticing idly as his night clothes pulled at his body.

_"Wait…I didn't change into my night clothes, how did…" _Yuuri looked over his shoulder at the other end of the bed. Sleeping sounding in a little ball was none other than the person from his dream: Wolfram. Yuuri smiled slightly as he noticed Wolfram was still in a dress; So a servant hadn't changed him, for they would have done the same Wolfram as well, which meant it must have been Wolfram.

The dark-haired boy padded silently across the floor around to the other end of the bed, where he stood watching the sleeping Wolfram. It really wasn't fair, he noted. Wolfram had it so hard right now, but Yuuri hadn't even taken notice of it till last night. _"I must really be naivety's bitch."_ He thought.

A tan hand reached out and gently brushed a long lock of blond hair from a rose dusted cheek, fingers lingering for only a moment, but still, none the less a moment.

Yuuri sighed softly as he turned from the bed and headed to the doors that lead to the baths.

"How do you do this to me every time?" Wondered Yuuri aloud. "How do you always make me want to just be, as long as I can see your face?" Yuuri whispered the words quietly as he slipped out from the doorway into the hall... but not quietly enough, for a certain blond was awake, and he…or more currently, she heard it all…

"Yuuri Heika, there's some papers that need signed today." Said Gunter happily, as he watched Yuuri from the other side of the dining table.

"Hai, Gunter." Said Yuuri in a flat but playful voice as he smiled at the lavender haired man.

"So Yuuri I'm guessing by your cheerful mood you slept well. No kicking from Wolfr, err, Akane?" Asked Conrad as he sipped his tea. It took Yuuri a second for the man's words to register, as he was looking at Gunter, who scowled at the thought of a girl Wolfram in the king's bed, but when they did...

Yuuri began to choke on a piece of bread at Conrad's words, the dream replaying itself in his mind on fast-forward.

Once Gewndal, who was sitting next to Yuuri, had slapped him on the back (hard), Yuuri was finally able to breathe again.

"Heika, are you alright?" Asked a concerned Gunter.

"Yes, I'm fine now." Said Yuuri as he took a sip from his cup of tea. Conrad eyed him warily, but Yuuri avoided his gaze, knowing that if he made eye contact with the older man, he would be able to read him like an open book: he'd watch him like a movie! _"And that,"_ thought Yuuri, _"is not something I want." _

Just as Yuuri set down his cup with a small clink, the doors to the dinning room opened and Wolfram strolled in, causing the young Maou to almost choke again: almost, but somehow the boy managed to get the tea to go down the right pipe this time.

"Ohayou minna." Said Wolfram softly as a small yawn slipped out from his soft pink lips. He took his seat the dinning table on the side of Yuuri not occupied by Gewndal.

"Did you sleep well, dear?' Asked Cheri, who, most unlike her, had been quiet up till now."

"Hai, hai,…but Yuuri kicked me once." Said the blond, giving Yuuri a halfhearted scowl.

Yuuri looked sheepishly at Wolfram and scratched the back of his head, in manner only he could.

"Sorry Wolfram." Said Yuuri, blushing slightly as the blond looked at him, his dream still spinning around in his head. Wolfram noticed the blush but didn't point it out, just mumbled that all was fine and not to worry about it.

"So Gunter, what were those papers you wanted me to si--"**_"BAM!" _**

Yuuri jumped at the loud sound, and turned to look over his shoulder to where it had come from.

The doors to the dinning room would, to anyone normal, look like they had been blasted open, but to Yuuri it just announced the appearance of Anissina von Karbelnikoff.

"Ohayou Heika, minna." Said Anissina with a too big smile: something was up.

"Errr…I just remembered, I have some things that need to be filed right this moment." Said Gunter in a high pitched voice, as he stood stiffly and began to walk off towards his study at a fast pace.

"I'll help you, Gunter!" Said Gewndal in a lower voice than Gunter but not much less calm, as he hurriedly strode after the man clad in white.

"What a minute, Gewndal, Gunter! I want you two to try my new invention. I call it, "The-friend-friend-forever-kun!" Said Anissina as she pulled something out from behind her back that looked anything but friendly. She ran down the hall after the two men.

Wolfram, Cheri, and anyone else who happened to be in the room followed after the maroon haired woman, not wanting to miss another show like this one was sure to be. The only people that remained were Conrad and Yuuri.

Yuuri sighed as he rested his head on the table, glad that Wolfram was no longer sitting next to him. Finally he could relax: with Wolfram sitting there he could only think about the dream, and wonder why he would have such a dream in the first place. He was torn between thinking about screaming the dream out to Wolfram and begging for forgiveness, and ripping the blond's clothes off and re-enacting it right there on the dinning room table.

Conrad watched the young boy quietly as a barge of emotions passed over his face.

"Yuuri, is something troubling you?" Asked Conrad.

"…Sort of." Said Yuuri.

"Is it about Wolfram?"

Yuuri gave Conrad an, "Are you an idiot?" look at that question: it was always about the blond prince.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked the brown haired man as he finally finished off his tea.

"Not really." Said Yuuri blushing.

Conrad catching the blush understood. "Alright then, I'm going to see if I can save poor Gunter and Gewndal. You know were to find me if you need me." Said Conrad, smiling his ever popular smile.

"Arigato Conrad." Said Yuuri, smiling at the tall man's retreating form.

"Your welcome, Yuuri... oh and, don't worry. Days…or should I say nights, like this happen." Said Conrad, smiling.

Yuuri absentmindedly looked around the table, before letting his head slam back down onto it.

"I really am naivety's bitch." Said Yuuri, chuckling to himself, and walking off to watch poor Gunter and Gewndal get the sure end of the stick…at least something was bound to make him laugh today…

**WOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOO! O-TAY! The ninth chapter has finally been finished Mwahahahaha! Sorry if there's not a lot of interesting things in this one, I don't really care for this one my self, but the next ones going to be better LOL I had to pick on Yuuri in this chapter it's his turn Also so no one gets confused, Yuuri still refers to Wolfram as a guy but he's still a girl at the moment, Gunter and Cheri are really the only ones, (Besides Conrad sometime) that refer to Wolfram as he currently is This story is going to be about 20 chapters long BTW incase anyone wanted to know, I might make a sequel but mostly not I'll probably just make another story I would have posted this chapter sooner but this morning after I hade typed half of it my brother came out and went to are other computer and it wasn't working right so he messed with are electrical outlet box, and ended up shutting off my computer…that bastard " so that's why it took so long, anyway hope you enjoyed, leave a review or I'll have Gewndal hunt you down by telling him you made fun of his knitted animals! SAYONARA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people! I would have tried to get this chapter up sooner but I've been really busy , I'm so happy about all the reviews I received, I feel so loved, my computer is being a pain in the ass again so that's why it took so long, I wish I could just get a new one, preferably a lap top with wireless internet access…ok so I'm dreaming sue me, anyway you don't you want to hear me talk…or more to the point type, so on with the story! Here it is the 10th chapter of Stunning Realization…**

**Me:"Do I really have to shut up? **

**Readers: "YES!"**

**Me: "Damn." **

Anime: Kyo Kara Maou Author: Ritsu Yamayake 

_**World: **Cannon_

_**Rated: **M_

_**Title: **Stunning Realization_

_**Words: **1,515_

_**OoOo- Stunning Realization –oOoO**_

_Bronze skin was speckled with crystalline sweat; blunt nails ran across an ivory chest, whispers of love not spoken, but heard none the less. Heated moans, pleasure seeping in every pore, flushed skin, two lovers moving in the night. _

_"Yuuri…ah! Please!" Sounded the heated plea from smooth pink lips. _

_The one spoken of did not answer but merely moved in reply, filling his lover completely, making them one. As the two lovers began to move, more pleas were whispered, all readily replied to. Movements became jerky as pleasure climbed higher and higher, words caught on the edge of breaths shared with one another, limbs entangled, skin damp with sweat, tears of pleasure unshed, screams of passion as two love made the other whole, backs arching telling of completion, the tying of two souls. _

_"Yuuri I love you."_

_"I…Love you too, Wol-"_WOLFRAM!" Screamed Yuuri as he sprung up, falling out of bed to land in an undignified heap on the hard wood floor.

Yuuri blinked a few times, trying to clear his now fuzzy vision, most likely from his head bouncing of the wood floor, he was sure.

"Yuuri are you ok?" Asked the concerned voice of the blond head hanging over the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I think so." Said Yuuri, looking up from the floor. At the sight of Wolfram ,Yuuri gasped. His hair, though still long, was shorter now, and his face, even though it had always been feminine, once he had turned into a girl it had become even more so, and was now back to it's original form.

"Is something wrong, Yuuri?" Asked Wolfram at the worried look on the dark haired boy's face.

Yuuri inwardly frowned at the thought of Wolfram returning to a guy but that thought was immediately squashed as he realized how stupid it was.

Yuuri rubbed his eyes and looked at Wolfram once more: he was back to his girly self, hair a little over a foot long and a smooth curvy face.

"Yuuri?' Asked the blond once more.

"It's nothing, just a bad dream." Said Yuuri, smiling as he stood.

"Ok... though hearing you scream my name, then telling me it was a bad dream doesn't make me feel too good." Said Wolfram, setting his mouth, a small pout resting on the corner now.

"Well, I wouldn't say it was a bad dream." Said Yuuri, blushing slightly but turning away in time to hide it from Wolfram.

"Well, it sure sounds like it. Why else would you scream out my name?" Said Wolfram, not looking at all convinced. "Unless it was a "bad" dream, as in something you're not going to tell me about because you're embarrassed about it." Said Wolfram as he placed a hand on the Maou's shoulder, spinning him around, smirking at the blush on the young boy's face.

"Wah! I never, but see it was-" But Yuuri was cut off as Wolfram leaned forward and silenced him with a deep kiss.

The blond slid his tongue surely over the dark haired boy's lips, seeking entrance, and it was granted with a moan as the dark haired boy complied.

Yuuri slowly kissed the blond back as he tangled his tan hands into the long hair. Wolfram moaned as the Maou's fingers began to massage the base of his neck; circling sweetly causing a friction that made the blond's eyes heavy. Yuuri unconsciously leaned in, touching his chest to Wolfram's, causing the blond to stumble backward towards the bed.

Wolfram felt the back of his knees hit the bed. He knew he was falling towards it, he knew Yuuri would be atop him… and he didn't care one damn bit.

Wolfram continues to kiss Yuri soundly, moaning and mewling loudly without shame. Yuuri could only figure to follow suit.

Wolfram's arms were wrapped tightly around Yuuri's neck, his slender fingers tangled in the dark silky strands. Wolfram moaned into the Maou's mouth as Yuuri's knee that was straddling the inside of Wolfram's thy lightly brushed against Wolfram's panty clothed heat.

At the loud, heated moan, Yuuri pulled away as to see the blond's face, and for some much needed air. "Wolf…ram?" Said Yuuri softly as he brushed the back of his hand over the pale cheek of the blond beneath him.

Wolfram blinked a few times, trying to un-cloud his lust filled vision and answer the questioning tone that was directed at him…it was directed at him right? He was Wolfram, right?

"Who?" Asked the blond.

Yuuri stared at the blond strangely, not quite understanding his question.

"Wolfram, what are we doing?" Asked Yuuri, blushing slightly.

"We're making out." Said the blond, blushing a rather nice shade as he smiled and turned his head off to the side. "But…who's Wolfram?" Asked the blond.

"What?" Said Yuuri, still blushing, and looking very confused at the moment.

The blond rolled his eyes and sat up, placing a hand on the Maou's chest, gently pushing him up as well. With them now both sitting on the bed and no longer entwined with one another, the blond turned his head and spoke.

"I said, who is this Wolfram? You keep calling me Wolfram, my name's Akane." Said the blond, smiling innocently.

Yuuri paled, "What did you say?" He asked, grabbing the blond's wrist.

The young boy sighed, "I said, my name is Akane, not Wolfram. Who is Wolfram?" Said the blond.

Yuuri paled even more, if possible, his hand tightening on the pale wrist in his grasp.

"You're Wolfram." Said Yuuri, pointing to the blond.

"Forgive me Yuuri-Heika, but my name is not Wolfram. I'm Akane, remember? Your friend from the human world." Said the blond, smiling.

Yuuri's breath caught in his throat. Wolfram had called him Heika. Wolfram had never done that, not even when it was necessary. Sure, he had called him many things; Yuuri, Wimp, pain in the butt (when he thought Yuuri wasn't listening) and so on, but never Heika. Yuuri fought back the urge to whine: his heart felt like it had just gone belly up in his chest.

"Wolfram-Heika, are you not coming down for breakfast?" Asked the voice of Conrad as he entered the room.

Conrad blushed at the closeness of the two teens, and eyed Wolfram warily for flying objects that were in arms reach and were sure to come flying at him for interrupting what ever it was they were doing.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sir Weller," said the blond cheerfully. "Gomen nasai, we will be down in a few. Arigato." Said Wolfram, giving a small lopsided grin and waving in a very Un-Wolfram-like manner.

"Sir Weller?" Repeated Conrad in confusion.

"Wolfram, are you feeling ok?" Asked the older man, gesturing toward the blond.

"My name isn't WOLFRAM it's, AAaa-Kaaa-nEEee." Said the blond in a little huff, slightly upset at being called that name again and again this morning.

"Yuuri, what's wrong with Wolfram?" Conrad asked the quiet boy, who was still sitting on the bed, now cradling the pale wrist.

"It's no use Conrad. He's forgotten, he doesn't know he's Wolfram anymore, he…she's…Akane. He's forgotten it all. He's forgotten us,…he…he's…she's forgotten…forgotten…ME…"

As tears began to fall, so did all hope, as Conrad watched the dark haired boy he knew and cared for fall to his knees.

"I guess it's true what they say Conrad…you never know how much you really love someone till…they're gone….."

**Lip trembles WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! So sad, I'm sorry I know it's horrible, I wasn't originally planning it this way it was supposed to be something completely different and then end up this way later, but this makes better sense in the long run, I know it's horrible, and you all probably hate me but don't worry as I said before I love Wolfram as a GUY and so he's going to stay that way, so keep reading and reviewing, and you'll find out what happens next time on, chapter eleven of Stunning Realization…**

_If you truly,_

_Ever loved me the way you say,_

_You'll let me be who I am,_

_And continue to love m for it,_

_If not, then all you ever said,_

_It was just a lie,_

_Was it not?_

_Can you truly change a person?_

_And expect them to still love you the same,_

_No…you can't,_

_You'd both be living a lie…_


	11. Chapter 11

**KONNICHI HA MINNA! OK like I said here's the next chapter! I know it's a tiny bit late but hey cut me some slack, I had Karate and it was a hard, hard. HAAARD day I have bruises in places you don't want to know Ouch well anyway this chapter is a bit longer then some of the others and hopefully less confusing, so enjoy the 11th chapter of Stunning Realization **

Anime: Kyo Kara Maou Author: Ritsu Yamayake 

_**World: **Cannon_

_**Rated: **M_

_**Title: **Stunning Realization_

**_Words: 3,005_**

_**OoOo- Stunning Realization –oOoO**_

Two days…It had been two days since Wolfram had lost his memories; needless to say…everyone was at a loss.

_(Flashback)_

"Akane dear, Gunter needed some help with something in the dinning room, could you please go to him for me?" Asked Conrad faking a smile.

"It would be my pleasure Weller sama, ja ne Yuuri kun." Said Akane as she hopped off the large bed and hurried off to the dinning room.

Once Akane had left the room the taller man turned to the young boy still sitting slumped over of the bed. Conrad wanted nothing more then to scream at the young boy for looking so down, but instead he placed a hand on the young Maous shoulder.

"…C…conrad." Said Yuuri his voice cracking tears pouring freely down his face. "Why, why Wolfram." AskedYuuri as he struggled to breath, while crying hard and openly, his body shaking with great heaving sobs.

"It's ok Yuuri, Shhh." Said the older man while making soothing sounds, as the dark haired boy continued to sob.

A few hours later Yuuri had finally stopped crying and had fallen asleep in Conrads arms, tear stains spotted the shoulder of his uniform, but he didn't mind. The older man quickly set about lifting Yuuri to his pillow, and tucking him, in, it was only a few hours after high noon, but Conrad thought the young Maou needed his sleep.

Conrad left the room silently after that only stealing one more look at the young boy he somehow and come to think of as his other little brother.

Conrad began walking down the long hall and past the courtyard to the dinning hall, going over a list of things in his mind that need attending to.

"_First there's Wolfram/Akane I need to find out what's wrong before some really, really bad happens. Second there's Yozak, he's supposed to come for a visit soon, mostly like tomorrow he said. And third, talk to Anissina about what's wrong with Woflram I'm shore she knows something. _

As Conrad entered the dinning hall he wasn't expecting to see what he did.

Gunter was currently laying flat on the floor his hands pinned about his head but there wrist, and straddling him was his said capture Gewndal. Off to his left there was the three gambling maids all busy having there tonsils re-arranged but three unknown guards.

Conrad looked a little more to his left finally noticing the one person who's fault this had to be, none other then Anissina.

Conrad walked swiftly up to the maroon haired women, demanding to know exactly what was going on, but before he could reach the women, Wolfram came running up to him placing her hands on his chest and halting his progress.

"Wo-Akane what are you doing?' Asked Conrad in a slightly stern voice, up-set at this road block.

"You can't go near Sir Weller, it's dangerous!" Said the blond trying to push the taller man away.

"Dangerous?" Asked Conrad looking over the blonds head at the maroon haired women. Sure Conrad had always thought the women to be a bit strange but never dangerous. Her inventions maybe but not her. Conrad continue to stare looking for the "danger", Anissina stood over a table tampering with one of her inventions, it was the scary looking spider-helmet…thing, that she had tried to test out on Gunter and Gewndal a few days ago.

"It's find Akane, let Conrad pass, he's not in danger here." Said Anissina not looking up from what she was doing.

Akane though looking unsure let the taller man pass and in two quick strides he was at the maroon haired Women's side, all but breathing down her neck.

"What the hell is going on Anissina? Why does it look like my guards are trying to suck out the maids souls, and why is Gewndal acting so…..Gunter like!" Shouted Conrad only inches from her ear.

To the older mans surprise the women looked up at him, her face was set in a stern expression and she looked dead serious, Conrad gulped sure that what ever she was about to say wouldn't be good, then she broke into a giant grin. Conrad's eye brows came together in confusion.

"Anissina," Started Conrad slowly. "What, in the hell, is going on?"

"This is all thanks to my invention "Friend-Friend-Forever-Kun!" Shouted the maroon haired women as if all of what was going on was the best thing in the world.

"Uhhh…what?" Asked Conrad confused.

Akane who had been quite up until now standing behind Conrad spoke up. "Miss Anissina was trying the helmet out on Sir Gewndal, and the setting was very high." Said Akane smiling proudly at what seemed to be her idol Anissina, who in return nodded enthusiastically.

Anissina sighed noticing the still confused look on Conrads face. "Ok here try it on and I'll show you." Said Anissina hiding a small smile at what was about to happen. Conrad looked unsure but tried it on anyway.

When the helmet like thing was finally strapped into place Anissina stepped back and smiled. Conrad fought hard to keep his head upright but the thing was damned heavy, and the little wires handing out of the side, that Conrad thought made it look like legs on the spider-helmet/thing, were tickling his neck.

"OK now that my neck is broken, tell me what this heavy thing does." Said Conrad placing his hands on his hips in a very "Wolfram" like stance.

Aniaaina practically beamed at his question, she always loved to tell people about her inventions.

"It's called "Friend-Friend-Forever-Kun" it's supposed to scan your mind and memories as well as emotions, it judges who your most loved friend is based on theses three things.

"Well that's good and all and makes sense but…Gunter and Gewndal sure look more than friendly." Said Conrad trying not to look at his brother and friend making-out on the carpet, just a few feet away from him.

"Well…there in lies the problem, see the setting was set to high like Akane said, so instead of showing them who they considered their best friend it kind of showed them who they considered their lovers…hehe, ooops." Said Anissina still smiling like it wasn't a big deal.

"Ahh get this thing off me then!" Said Conrad pulling at the legs/wires of the helmet.

"Oh don't worry it won't make you wanna make-out with anyone." Said Anissina calmly.

"…Why not?" Asked Conrad.

"Well because there's no one else in this room for you to make-out with except Akane and I, and I know well you prefer men." Said Anissina smirking at the slightly blushing man.

Akane blushed at this and giggled behind her hand, causing the brown haired man too blush more and cough.

"But let's try it out shall we!" Said the ecstatic women, flipping on the switch before Conrad could even begin to compose an answer.

Conrad felt a tingling run from his head all the way to his toes and back, causing Goosebumps to appear on his arms and legs.

"Nothings happening." Said Conrad confused.

"That's because the person you consider your best friend isn't going to be here to tomorrow." Said Anissina smiling.

"…You mean Yozak?" Said Conrad, just as his body went stiff and more of the same tingling sensation ran through his body.

"What was that?" Asked Conrad as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"That was "Friend-Friend-Forever-Kun", it's also voice activated, and the tingling meant it's working, so is Yozac the only thing on your mind at the moment?" Asked Anissina bouncing on the balls on her feet in excitement.

Conrad was silent for a moment before smiling. "Yes he is wow that's strange, all of a sudden I really want to see him and just…I don't know pelage my life to him." Said Conrad smiling like a fool from the high affect on the helmet.

"Yep it's working then." Said Anissina.

"Now let's try it on high!" Said Anissina messing with some gears on the spider/helmet/thing, Akane had the brain to back away; Conrad was so dazed at the moment basking in the warm friendship ness he was feeling he didn't even notice. Anissina then switched it off a moment and back on knocking Conrad immediately out of the warm fluffy, "friend-shippy-ness", and back to reality.

"What was that?" Asked Conrad blinking at the maroon haired women.

"Were going to try it on high now." Said Anissina with a smile so big Conrad was sure the women's face would rip in half.

Conrad glanced at the couples still making out and paled, beginning to back away slowly.

But he was too slow as Anissina leaned into him and whispered lightly into his ear. "Yozac."

Conrad seemed to go rigged for a moment, his hands clenching and unclenching, and his eyes went wide. Anissina stepped back a moment not wanting to get to close, knowing full well Conrad was not going to be happy in about, 5, 4, 3, 2,…

"ANISSINA!" Shouted Conrad at the top of his lungs, his face flushing instantly and the smirk directed at him.

"Is something wrong Conrad?" Asked Anissina hummer evident in her voice.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THERE IS!" Said Conrad as he ripped off the helmet and slammed it onto the table. At the action every couple in the room, moaned deep and sensual and Conrads legs bucked as he groaned as well, causing Akane to blush and cover her eyes.

"Wow didn't think it would do that." Said Anissina walking over to the machine and beginning to tamper with it again.

"Gaaah, forget that thing you lied, you said it wouldn't do anything to me!" Shouted Conrad still blushing.

"Actually I said, "it won't make you wanna make-out with anyone." I never said it wouldn't give you the biggest hard-on you've ever had in your life, with only one mans name." Said Anissina smiling.

Conrad made an "Eeeping" sound looking at Akane who was still in the room and blushing and she stared at him eyes wide.

"Anissina, you! YOU! YOUUU! Gaah!" Conrad stomped out of the dinning and off to his room…well tried to stomp his rather annoying erection was making it quite hard.

Yuuri woke the next morning and headed off to breakfast, some place no one wanted to be.

As Yuuri entered the dinning hall with his normal cherry good morning, everyone could tell he didn't mean it. As his eyes caught sight of Wol…Akane smiled at him patting the seat next to hers. Yuuri smiled back but Conrad who was watching him could tell it was forced, and he also looked like he wanted to cry, but stubbornly pushed the feelings away and stiffly walked over to his chair and sat down to begin eating.

That morning was the quietest breakfast the castle seemed to ever have…it was the only quite breakfast they've ever had.

_(End Flashback)_

Yuuri glanced from Conrad to Anissina, she seemed to be smirking at him with humor in her eyes while Conrad was scowling, in a very unlike Conrad way, Gunter and Gewndal refused to make eye contact with one another and when Gunter reached for the salt the same time Gewndal did both blushed brilliant shades of red and jumped. Cheri though still looking sexy and flirty as always had a dull look in her eye and would occasionally look at the other blond occupying the table and sigh.

Yuuri continued to glance around the table, avoiding Akane as much as possible, everyone continued to eat quietly until Yuuri slammed his hands down on the table standing so fast his chair toppled over.

"Dammit stop this all of you!" Shouted Yuuri glaring at the stunned breakfast goers.

"Yuuri?" Started Conrad.

"No! Listen I want to know how to fix…Akane, and I want to know now, and Conrad quit glaring at Anissina san, she's going to fix the problem and I know you know how Anissina san so don't say no, and Gunter and Gewndal, stop acting like to blushing brides!" Conrad had to sympathize with the two when Yuuri said that. After Yuuri was done ranting he glanced up at the people around him giving them a look that clearly said, "Go ahead tell me no, I dare you"

Yuuri grabbed his chair off the floor after that and sat down forcefully, with his arms crossed he stared at Anissina face set and waited. After about 5 minutes of staring and silence Anissina sighed standing beckoning the young Maou to follow her to her lab, Conrad also tagging along.

"Come Wol…Aka…sweetie, let's go for a walk together." Said Cheri smiling sadly as she offered her hand to her once son. Akane smiled brightly and was escorted off to the gardens, and then there were two.

Gnuter fidgeted nervously with the edge of his napkin, while Gewndal tried to make the scenery out the window, which was to far for him to see out of, seem more interesting.

Five minutes passed then ten, and then fifteen. Neither male had even coughed let alone move. Gunter was becoming so unnerved that his napkin was now nothing but a pile of string in his lap from him messing with it so much. Gewndal who was becoming slowly aggravated by the silence turned his head forward slightly, out of the corner of his eye could see Gunter doing the same thing.

The two merely stared at one another from the corner of there eyes for the next few moments, until finally Gunter turned his head all the way causing Gewndal to do the same. Gunter blushed a deep shade of red as Gewndal looked at him, the blush in turn only made Gewndal smirk slightly, knowing he was more I control made him more confident as he opened his mouth and began to speak.

"I DON'T REGRET WHAT THE HELMET MADE US DO!" Shouted Gunter at the top of his lungs before Gewndal even got his mouth more then halfway open.

Gewndal watched as Gunter's face became even redder, as he dropped his gaze to his lap were he was fidgeting with the once napkin again.

"Gunter," Gewndal started, "No it's ok I no you don't feel that way about me it's fine." Said the lavender haired man interrupting him.

"No Gunter it's." Gewndal tried again. "NO, no, it's fine Gewndal." Said Gunter standing to walk away.

Gunter then turned to leave throwing a small wave over his left shoulder, the right one still holding onto the small bundle of string.

Gewndal scowled and stood in a flurry and in just a few steps closed the distance between the retreating Gunter and himself. Gewndal now behind the smaller man grabbed him roughly about the shoulders and spun him around to face himself.

"Gunter you- "It's all fine Gewndal, you don't have to explain I,-" "GOD DAMMIT GUNTER YOU TWIT! CAN'T YOU SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS!" Shouted Gewndal while shaking the lavender haired man roughly.

"Gewndal what's wrong?" Asked Gunter eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Gewndal sighed at the other mans clueless ness dropping his head between his outstretched arms, his hands still resting on Gunters shoulders.

"Gewndal what's wrong, did I say something? I'm sorry if I did I wasn,-" " Shut up Gunter." Said the dark haired man, and then Gewndal kissed him.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do!" Shouted Yuuri at the maroon haired women.

"It's like I said I can't do anything for him." Said Anissina, a hidden tone to her voice.

"But…there is something Yuuri can do…isn't there?" Stated Conrad who's hands were resting on the boys shoulders.

Anissina smiled, figures the one who needs to figure it out can't. "Yes there is, still as sharp as ever Conrad." Said Anissina turning and walking over to a cupboard on the far wall of the lab.

"This, Said Anissina turning around, "Is what turned Wolfram into a girl, you are what made him forget him memories."

Yuuri and Conrad stared at the women in front of them, she was holding a small blue bottle, and in it was a bit of a powered substance.

"Anissina san, if you have the thing that made Wolfram turn into a girl can't you make an antidote from it?" Asked Yuuri.

"Yes but…there's a problem…it's not just some sort of potion, it's a curse, so I could turn him back into a guy yes…but I can't return his memories." Said Anissina setting the bottle down on the table beside her.

Yuuris face fell, and he felt Conrad squeeze his shoulders in a comforting matter.

"But…you can." Said the maroon haired women.

Yuuris head snapped back up and he pried himself from Conrads grasp, and was now standing right in front of Anissina.

"How, tell me how, I'll do anything, anything at all." Said Yuuri hastily and in one breath.

"Can you truly love him, forever, in his male form? Because true love is the only way…

**OH MY FREAKING GOD! AHHHHHHH! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! My fingers are numb, and my arms are twitching oUcH! Ok now that you kind of know what's going on are you happy? I was planning on leaving it as a cliffhanger at the last minute…bbbuuuuttt, I feared for my life LOL. READ AND REVIEW! Arigato gozaimasu minna! JA!**

_It's true,_

_True love can concur all,_

_But…how do you know,_

_When it's true love?_


	12. Chapter 12

OK guys sorry it took awhile and sorry if there's a lot of spelling errors because I didn't ask my beta to do It because she's sick and busy and all so I'm thinking of getting a new beta so if anyone's interested you got the job! Anyway on with the story before you all hurt me with pointy things, ENJOY THE 12th CHAPTER OF STUNNING REALIZATION!

Anime: Kyo Kara Maou Author: Ritsu Yamayake 

_**World: **Cannon_

_**Rated: **M_

_**Title: **Stunning Realization_

**_Words: 1,155_**

_**OoOo- Stunning Realization –oOoO**_

"_Can you truly love him, forever, in his male form? Because true love is the only way…_

Like a broken record those words played over, and over in the young maou's mind, and he lay silently in his chambers. _"Why? Why Wolfram? Hasn't he suffered enough? How did it all get so complicated?" The Maou wondered._

Yuuri recalled how after the maroon haired demoness said those words the room had gone silent. Conrads gentle hands recapturing his shoulders in a comforting gesture that the dark haired boy didn't even notice. He just watched as Anissina sharply turned and headed back to her work.

It was now later in the afternoon and Yuuri hadn't really moved for hours, just sitting and brooding, contemplating, and thinking about how strange his life was.

"True love, hun?" Said Yuuri aloud to himself.

"Is that even possible? Wolframs a guy and so am I,…granted he not a guy now but…to me he's still a guy at heart."

Yuuri rolled over onto his side and stared out of his bedroom window enjoying the view. From his place on the bed he could see the east court yard. Conrad sometime spared with him there. He could see tiny people walking around from his high third story window; one of those people…was Wolfram.

Yuuri stood and walked to the window watching as the blond down below walked slowly about just enjoying the day it seemed.

Yuuri frowned, he didn't like this Akane, he much rather preferred Wolframs hot temperedness and strong will. "Akane", was more like his daughter Greta in some ways, seeming Yonger then she was and all around nice, but Yuuri had even unbeknownst to him, come to love the fiery personality of the blond, plus knowning he kissed someone that had the personality of his daughter made his stomach churn some.

The young Maou continued to watch the blond walk absentmindedly threw the East court, shifting from talking to people that passed to watching the birds pecking at the ground. Yuuri watched happily for a few moments smiling at how he remembered Wolfram doing something similar to this, and then he saw it. Approaching the blond swiftly was a young boy; a solider dressed in brown, one of Conrad's men.

Yuuris body stiffened as the young boy stopped in front of the blond girl. _"What could that boy possibly want?" _Thought Yuuri bitterly. _"Shouldn't he be training or something instead of flirting with blon…_Yuuris inner ramblings stopped at that. _"Flirting"? _Yuuri pressed his forehead against the class window watching the couple intensely. Indeed the young solider was flirting; even from his place high on the third floor Yuuri could see that, but most shocking was that "Akane" was flirting back, lightly pressing her finger to the boys shoulder and pushing him, twirling her long locks of blond hair, and acting shy and girly.

Yuuris eyes narrowed as the boy offered his arm to "Akane", And Yuuri watched sadly as she took it. _"No!" _Thought Yuuri upset. _"Wolfram is mine!" _"WOLFRAM IS MINE!" Yelled the Maou as he dashed out of his chambers towards the east court, his words still echoing off the stone walls.

"Akane" wondered idly through the east court, it was still early afternoon but it was cool enough were she wouldn't cook under the high noon sun. She slowly walked along the stone pathways her blue dress swaying with each step, blond locks bouncing. Akane didn't know why but she had taken a liking to blue, considering her name meant "Brilliant red" it was a bit strange.

"Akane" continued to walk through the court, watching people of the castle go about there business, maids carrying linen to the back rooms to be washed, soldiers doing marching drills, and the Maous adopted daughter chasing around a yellow butterfly. The Maou…now that was a subject that confused the blond. She was one of Yuuris friends from his world but she could never actually remember him telling her he was the demon king of another world, also she couldn't recall how she had gotten here in the first place, some things drew a blank. It was as if she had always known, she though it strange but dropped that thought when she saw a young boy walking over to her.

The young buy was dressed in a brown uniform, _"Must be one of Sir Weller's men." _Noted the blond. He had black hair tied back into a short ponytail and very light almost white blue eyes, "Akane" found them rather nice. She smiled at the young boy as he stopped in front of her.

"Hello Miss Akane, friend of the Maou. How are you this afternoon?" Asked the boy smiling and bowing his head ever so lightly.

"I'm doing well, thank you, and you? How are you solider?" Said the blond smiling.

"I am well, you concernment is most flattering." Said the boy blushing slightly.

Akane smiled back at the boy, and then her smile faltered for a moment.

"Are you alright my lady?" Asked the worried boy.

"Yes I'm fine…I just felt as if someone was staring at me for a moment." Said Akane, unaware that that was the truth, as a dark clad boy watched from the third story window.

" Ah, but you should be used to that shouldn't you my lady? After all you are quite lovely." Said the boy blushing and smiling ear to ear.

Akane blushed light pink, twirling her golden locks around her index finger as she smiled brightly at the young solider boy.

"Your teasing, stop." Said the blond as she lightly pushed him with her index finger. "Anyway shouldn't you be training solider boy?" Asked Akane playfully.

"Ahh, yes sadly I should, would you accompany me fair lady friend of the Maou?"

"I would be honored." And with that the blond took the boys arm and they walked off to the training grounds together, smiling. But Akane's smile was slightly forced; she couldn't help but feel she was betraying someone, someone close.

**OK its short yes I know but I figured you guys needed an up-date soon, so here it is the next chapter will be longer I promise ok? Review and you'll get it sooner JA NE MINNA!**

**PS: If there are lots of typos sorry about that I didn't have this chapter betaed…" still looking for a new one, any volunteers?**


	13. Chapter 13

…**Peeks around corner…hello?...Steps out ano…hel-Gets pelted with rotten fruit…Cough…sorry guess I deserved that **

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU MINNA SAN! Phew I know it's been quite awhile but I finally have the next chapter up. I wrote this over a week ago but I've been on vacation in Florida, so please don't be too up-set! I tried to make it just a bit longer then the last one, but alas it's still to short for my liking Sigh. Anyway I'm sure you don't want to listen to me go on, and on, so commence the throwing of more fruit, and on to the 13th chapter of, Stunning Realization!**

Anime: Kyo Kara Maou Author: Ritsu Yamayake 

_**World: **Cannon_

_**Rated: **M_

_**Title: **Stunning Realization_

_**Words: **1,425_

_**OoOo- Stunning Realization ?oOoO**_

_**"**When I get my hands on that? That, solider, he's so getting banished from the kingdom!" _These were the thoughts of the young dark-haired Maou as he stormed threw the castle, heading for the east court.

"Who does he think he is flirting, with Wol-Ak-Akane like that!" Yuuri mumbled aloud as he finally made it to the second floor stairs.

"Who's flirting with whom?" Asked a deep voice coming from the stairs.

Yuuri paled as he realized what he had just said, or in his mind didn't even mean to think aloud. After all, he couldn't possibly think of Wolfram as someone only he was allowed to flirt with? could he?

Yuuri turned to the questioning voice, and if humanly possible, he paled even more as his eyes took in not one, but two figures as they came to stand upon the second floor.

"Is something the matter, Heika?" Asked the worried voice of Gunter.

Yuuri stood stiff as his eyes darted from Gunter to..._Gulp _Gewndal. _"Oh no, oh no, Gunter's one thing, but Gewndal, too? Oh man, please don't know I was talking about Wolfram! If Gewndal knew, then first he'd give me that look: That one that makes you feel like he's digging through your brain and knows every thought, and every emotion you have. Then Gunter, uhhh, not Gunter, he'll either get upset and cry, or get clingy. I don't know what's worse, but I do know if I don't stop talking to myself soon they'll wonder why I haven't said anything! How much time has passed anyway? WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING SAY SOMETHING YOU MORON THEY'RE STARING!" _

"Didyouknowthegestationperiodofanelephantistwenty-twomonths?!" _"Oh Shino your so cruel, kill me now please!" _

"Gestation?" Asked Gewndal, arching a brow.

"What's an elephant?" Asked Gunter as he tilted his lavender head.

"Bye!" Shouted Yuuri, as he launched himself over the railing over the second floor hallway. Gewndal and Gunter gasped as they watched their Maou fall to the first floor, landing with the grace of a cat, knees bent and arms spread wide. Then, without warning, Yuuri stood and ran to the castle's main entrance with the speed of one as well.

"Gewndal? What is an Elephant?"

Gewndal rolled his eyes at his shocked companion, and, turning on his heel, continued to walk to his study for a distraction. After all that, he needed it. He also needed to look into a few things? after all _"Why was Yuuri talking about gestation?"_

"Go, solider boy!" Shouted "Akane" as she watched the pony-tailed man spar with one of his fellow soldiers.

The boy, who "Akane" had recently come to know as "Sir Leslie Ohtsuka(1)", smiled dashingly as the blond as he parried and finished off his opponent in a single moment. There was no doubting that he was indeed one of Conrad's men.

"Akane" strode over to Leslie, smiling as he helped up his sparring partner, laughing as he flexed his muscles in triumph.

"Good job, solider, apparently you're not as weak as you seem." Said "Akane", teasingly.

"Ouch, that hurt." Said the boy, as he placed his hand over his heart in mock offend.

"Good, Solider. Your ego seems to need a slap on the wrist every once in a while."

The two busted out laughing just as the bell that signaled training was over rang in mirth. "Well, fair lady, I do have a name you know, you may call me by it. While 'solider boy' is? appealing in some ways, I would prefer you call me Leslie, or Ohtsuka, or at the very least Akio(2)." Said the solider smiling charmingly, then his mouth snapping shut at what he said.

"Akio?" Said "Akane", stifling a laugh but failing horribly.

"I well!" Leslie blushed brightly as the blond continued to laugh. "It was my mother's idea to give me that as my middle name." Said the boy still blushing as "Akane" finally reigned in her manners.

"Forgive me I well? its just, AKIO!" "Akane" continued to laugh as Leslie stood with a very disgruntled look on his face.

"I! Hehe, I'm so?pffftt, sorry, Leslie. I'll stop now." Said the blond, burying the laughter with her hands.

"Yes, yes, laugh at the poor solider and his funny name." Said the dark-haired boy, faking a pout.

"Ahhh, Leslie, pouting is beneath you." Said "Akane", patting his hand gingerly. The sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind the two, making them spin around.

"Yuuri!" Shouted "Akane" as she abandoned Leslie's hand in favor of running to the Maou and meeting him halfway.

"Yuuri, this is my friend, Leslie 'Akio' Ohtsuka. He is one of Sir Weller's men." Said "Akane", smiling and adding emphasis on Leslie's middle name if only to embarrass him a bit more.

"Heika. It is a pleasure." Said Leslie, as he gave a bow. Yuuri bowed his head slightly in reply. "Akane" found this strange because Yuuri never let others bow to him; he would say something like, "Oh please, don't bow, I'm not that important!" then give off a light laugh, even if it wasn't true because, being the Maou, he was very much important. "Akane" did not know why she knew Yuuri did things like that, considering she just came to Shin Makoku, but it felt right.

"Yuuri, is something the matter?" Asked the blond.

"No, it's nothing. Come On Akane dinners starting soon." Said Yuuri, giving the Solider boy a small glare out of his the corner of his eye, a glare that Leslie did not miss.

"Oh, alright. Leslie, I must be going. Thank you for letting me watch you train. It was fun." Said "Akane" with a smile as she took the Maou's hand in her own and headed off to the castle.

"You are very much welcome, Fair Lady (3). I shall see you again." Said Leslie, as he watched the blond walk away, 'her' soft hair bouncing behind her.

Leslie felt unease as he turned to look at the Maou, who was glaring at him over his shoulder. Leslie gulped and turned to head out of the training grounds, only to be met with the hollers of 'Oooh' and the eyes of his fellow soldiers.

"You'd do well to be cautious where your treading, boy." Said a fair-haired soldier. "Looks like the Maou doesn't want you anywhere near his lady friend, Akane." He finished with a sharp pat to Leslie's back and headed off to the guards' and soldiers' quarters.

"He's right." Said another older man. "While the Maou is engaged to Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld , it's not uncommon for the Maou to take another."

Leslie sighed as he watched the form of the retreating "Akane". His face shown the look of a sad young boy, but his mind was already busy concocting plans to steal Lady "Akane" from the Maou. Plans that he was sure would not fail?

Ohtsuka(1) Also know as the Japanese voice of Gewndal Von Walde or Voltaire(as it is written in Japanese) Ohtsuka is his sur name.

Akio(2) Ohtsuka's(Voice of Gewndal) first name, (Akane/Wolfram-finds this name to sound rather girly)

Fair Lady (3) Leslie has taken to calling "Akane" but this title since she seemed to like calling him, "Soldier Boy."

**Dun DUN DUUUNNNN! WoOt! OMG I'm so pumped! Eeekkk I hope you loved reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it!**

**Ohhh so a new rival has appeared and intends to take "Akane/Wolfram(But doesn't know it" away from Yuuri, YUURI HIS LEADER AND MAOU! What will happen?! I know alreadySmirk but you don't so review and you will soon! WoOt! REVIEW OR I'LL SICK MY SEMES ON YOU MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH Cough HAHA!**

_The world is a bitter and lonely place,_

_Filled with unfair things and sadness…_

_But that's why you're here isn't it? _

_That is what you promised me…_


	14. Chapter 14

…**Blink…Wolfram one of Ritsu's bishies, Steps out Clears throutDue to lack of time, Ritsu couldn't be here, but she has this brief statement to give. Konichi hs minns san, whats up? Gomiiin naseii(Sho sawii), "Wolfram-What the hell is sho sawii?" -- I know It's been a while but come one I'm sick I have collage and I'm still trying to live my life Sigh, I'm writing this late into the night so enjoy it and review or else, remember I'm losing valuable sleep time just for you my reviewers. Anyway time to go on with the show. Minna san enjoy! That was Ritsu now enjoy the fic. Walks away Oh wait there seems to be a PS. PS: Wolfram thinks Yuuri is hawt, and wuves him so much…PSS: He also thinks Ritsu is shmexy as hell. …WHAT THE! RITSU HOW DARE YOU! I can't believe you wrote that, and even more troubling is the fact that I was able to pronounce Shmexy Blush -- Damn fangirls and Fanboys. Walks away**

_**OoOo- Stunning Realization –oOoO**_

_Do you ever have one of those days where you seem to be talking to yourself constantly? Through out the day you talk to yourself as if you were merely having a discussion with a friend? Yuuri does.  
_

Yuuri sat alone in the royal baths. Not since the time Wolfram and he had fought, many months ago, had he been alone in the baths; it seemed rather large now. Yuuri sat alone pondering, planning, brooding, and yes, even pouting. The times he did so would have made anyone comment that he reminded them of Wolfram. But alas, Wolfram was not even here to object that, that wimp doesn't look like him, and he most certainly didn't pout! Those were words very fitting of the blond haired noble, and Yuuri would have given anything to hear them.

"When did it all go wrong?" Yuuri ask himself quietly, his voice echoing off the marble walls. "It all went wrong the first day you arrived in Shin Makoku, the carpet of your life was pulled out from under you feet, and you fell on your ass." Said Yuuri, answering his own question.

"Why did it all go wrong? What did I do to deserve this?"  
"You didn't respect Wolframs feelings, you know that."

"How on earth can I be asked to return something I don't have, much less have never experienced?!"   
"You have though. Remember that time in your 2nd year of middle school, you had a crush on that girl?"  
"…Yeah, I might."  
"Even though love is much more moving then a crush, a crush is enough to shatter a six-year-old's heart." 

Yuuri scowled as he told himself off, reminding him that he was the one in the wrong, and should have handled it better. 

"Now…I could lose Wolfram forever…NO! I refuse to give up, I'm going to bring his memories back and, and, and, then…I'll…" Yuuri blushed at the though of telling Wolfram he felt the same. He wasn't entirely sure what he felt the same about, but he knew; when, not if, Wolfram's memories come back, he would try, and he would make Wolfram happy.

"Then you'll what, Shibuya?" Asked a musical voice from the other side of the bath, causing Yuuri's head to snap up and blush like a fool for being overheard, and by Murata, none the less.

"Murata!" Squeaked Yuuri, in a very un-Maou like fashion.

"Nani Heika?" Replied Murata, a teasing note to his voice.

"How much did you hear?" Asked Yuuri still blushing, and he sank down into the water till it reached his ears.

"Oh not much, just from the part about, 'When did it all go wrong?', to 'And, and, and then I'll' "

"That was all of it Ken." Said Yuuri, an annoyed tone in his voice, knowing that his friend and 'world-hopping companion' was only messing with him.

"Oh, hmm I suppose it was." Said Murata, smiling.

"On another note, why are you here? Did the maidens finally realize you're a hentai, with ill intentions?" Asked Yuuri, smiling. 

"No, but they were trying to get me to do house work." Said Murata, depressed.

Yuuri remained silent as the great sage entered the bath, only pouting slightly as he was forced to share the now seemingly-smaller bath. Minutes ticked by one after the other, then, five at a time, then ten. It was a comfortable silence, but silence none the less, until Murata spoke.

"Ne, Shibuya? How do you plan on getting Wolfram's memories back?"

"I don't know…but…." Said Yuuri.

Murata nodded, he understood the unspoken words of determination, and he knew Yuuri would succeed some way. He was the Maou, after all, even after hours. 

"Don't worry, Yuuri; you'll make him remember somehow, he could never forget you. After all, you're the wimp he loves, and who apparently loves him back." Said Murata, smiling.

Yuuri blushed but didn't agree or disagree, so Murata merely waved a goodbye at his friend, as he sunk deeper into the warm soothing water of the royal baths.

"Hey Murata." Murata opened one eye to notify he heard him. "Arigato, Ken" Said Yuuri, smiling as he slipped past the heavy wooden door; leaving Murata in silence. A comfortable silence.

**- - - - - - - - -**

Later that day Yuuri sat worriedly in his chambers waiting for Wolfram, he knew he would come; he'd left a note on the pillow in his room, telling him he had something important to discuss. Yuuri recalled the way the room smelled, no longer like Wolfram, but instead frilly soaps Akane had most likely gotten from Cheri. The pillow didn't smell like his sweat anymore from the rigorous hours of sword training, no longer Wolfram. It disturbed Yuuri in some ways, he didn't like it one bit.

Just then, jerking Yuuri out of his saddening thoughts, a timid knock sounded at the heavy wooden door or Yuuri's room.

"Come in." Said Yuuri, looking hopeful.

"It's me." Came a soft voice from behind the door, as a blond head poked in, followed by the emerald green eyes Yuuri new so well. Yuuri smiled softly as he motioned for the blond to enter, patting a spot on the bed next to him.

"So what is it you needed to speak to me about?" Asked Akane, as she hopped up onto the large bed.

"Wol-Akane I want you to tell me about your past." Said Yuuri seriously. If he was right, Akane should know nothing much of his world because he wasn't from there.

"Ano…what about it?" Asked Akane.

"Tell me were do you live." Said Yuuri.

"I live…I…I don't know." Said the blond, looking confused and frightened.

"Ok how many siblings do you have? Do you have a mom or dad?"

"I…I'm not sure…Yuuri why can't I remember my own family!" Asked Akane, panicked.

"Because, Akane, you never had any family in my world." Said Yuuri, smiling softly, feeling bad for hurting Akane; but desperate to get Wolfram back.

"I didn't? Was I an orphan?" Asked Akane, tears in her eyes. 

"No, your not from my world. Your from here."

"No, that can't be right; I grew up with you. I'm your friend from your world!" Said Akane, grabbing onto Yuuri's hand helplessly. 

"Can you remember any of the times we had together then, in my world? If we were friends and grew up together, what sort of things did we do?" Asked Yuuri calmly.

"I….I…I can't remember anything, Yuuri! What's wrong?" Asked the blond, hugging Yuuri now.

"It's like I told you. Akane: you're not from my world, we didn't grow up together. Your name's not even Akane." Said Yuuri into the blond's hair as he hugged her.

"Then what's my name?" Asked the girl quietly.

"Wolfram Von Bielefield." Said Yuuri, as he gently pushed Akane away so as to look into her eyes.

"You are the younger brother of Gewndal and Conrad, and Miss Cheri is your mother. You're a Mazoku noble."

"Your lying! I can't be a guy, I'm a girl. Yuuri you're scaring me." Said the blond, as she pushes away.

"No, Wolfram, you are! You're my fiancée, you own your own personal guards, you're great with a sword, you call me wimp all the time, please remember!" Said Yuuri, getting desperate.

"Yuuri, you're wrong, I don't remember any of that!" said Akane loudly.

"Yes you are, remember! Remember your family, remember your duty, your temper, remember that stupid frilly pink nightgown of yours!" Screamed Yuuri, beginning to cry as he held brokenly onto the lace of the white dress the blond wore.

"Yuuri, I'm not, stop it!" Said Akane angrily.

"Please, Wolfram, remember! Remember how you dueled me, how you'd get jealous over me talking to some old lady, remember how you liked me, loved me, love me again Wolfram!...please! Love me again." Yuuri cried brokenly onto the blond before him, sobbing hysterically.

"Yuuri, I…I loved you?" Repeated Akane, pulling Yuuri away from her to look into his tear-stained face.

"Yes, you loved me, love me again please. I want Wolfram back."

"Love you…" Akane repeated these words becoming dizzy as she did so, and grabbing her head in discomfort.

"Yuuri I…ugghh, my head."

Yuuri snapped out of his broken state for a moment, a worried look across his face.

"Wolfram?" Asked Yuuri, touching the blond's shoulder.

Akane stood as she stumbled across the room to the cold stone wall, pressing her head against it, seeking relief of any kind, just wanting to make the pain stop. Flashes of memories appeared in her mind, brief, soundless, flashes of color, and movements, feeling.

"Yuuri I…" Akane began to speak but stopped soon, her body going tense, as her head pounded more, falling to the floor and curling in on herself, as a vivid picture flew through her mind. A picture of a young blond boy, a Mazoku noble. She didn't know how, but some way she knew it was her.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri scooped the blond off the floor and placed her in his bed, on Wolfram's old side, out of habit.

"Wolfram, speak to me, say something." Said Yuuri, gently taping the blond's cheek. 

"Yuuri I…I remember something…I know I'm not who I think I am, I know that I'm someone else, but…I don't know who." Said Akane, confused and broken.

Yuuri smiled, _"So there is hope, Wolfram will remember."_

"It's ok, Wolfram, sleep. I'll never let you forget, even if you wanted to." Said Yuuri covering the blond with the royal blue comforter.

"Yuuri," Said the blond, as her hand shot out, stopping the boy from leaving.

"Hai, Wolfram?" Asked Yuuri softly.

"Make me remember I love you ok? Don't let me forget. I want to remember I was your fiancée. Please?" Asked Akane, as sleep overtook her.

"Of course, Wolfram, I will. I'll make you remember you loved me, and I'll make you my fiancée again, this time for real…"

_**OoOo- End of Chapter Fourteen –oOoO **_

**HURRAY WOOOOOOOOOOT! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Does a happy dance WOOT! OK minna san, this ones longer so review, review, REVIEW! WOOT! Ears Twitch Review please, I would love it, and you'll get another chapter sooner, more drama, and you'll know what Yuuris rival is planning mwahahah REVIEW WOOOOOOOOOOT! **

_Tell me it's not all a lie,  
These memories of you,  
I've held them d  
eep inside for so long,  
Tell me it's not all a dream,  
These memories of you…_


	15. Chapter 15

_1/12/07  
21:13  
2,430 Words_

**Please forgive me for the long absence my reviewers, wow; I'm awed at how wonderful it feels to be writing again, it's so wonderful not to have writer's bock anymore. For awhile there I always thought that writers block was merely a thing authors used to get out of writing for awhile, but that's very untrue, I felt like a piece of my soul was missing for the longest time, but now it's finally returned and I'm ready to write, so sit back and hold on to your computer chairs my reviewers, Ritsu Yamayake is back, and with vengeance.**

**----------------------**

_**OoOo- Stunning Realization –oOoO**_

Quite. It was quite. No that was an understatement, quite as the grave; was more like it, because that's how it was the next morning at blood pledge castle at the family of Mazoku nobles and friends sat down for their morning meal. There was a feeling of foreboding all around and shouts of _"Bad Omen"_ could be head around the castle, something was going to happen, and everyone knew it.

"Ahh, Heika would you care for something else?" Asked a kind sever girl noticing that the Maou hadn't even touched his strangely colored Mazoku food, nor looked as if he had any plans to.

"No thank you." He said firmly not taking his eyes away from a certain blond beauty that sat down the table from him.  
The maid hurriedly backed away and returned to her post without making a sound, once hearing the unusually stern tone of their usually happy-go-lucky Maou Heika.  
Silence filled the room once more as all but Yuuri continued eating. Tense servants waited around the room hurriedly refilling glasses and clearing away plates, only hoping for some distraction so as to return to their quarters, and run from the heavy atmosphere.

Suddenly Conrad spoke breaking the quite of the room. "Ah, Gwendal, have your scouts reported back with anything concerning the riot in the neighboring villages of Karbelnikoff?" Asked Conrad smiling, his words directed at Gwendal but his eyes on his silent and downcast looking younger brother.

"Hai, it was merely a dispute over someone saying the Maou was a women." Said Gwendal curtly not even glancing up as Gunter punctually chocked on his drink.

"How could someone ever say that?" Shouted Gunter when he was finished choking. "Are Maou Heika could never be, why he is a strong and masculine young boy developing into a powerful man who we are all happy to serve!" Said Gunter brightly as he bowed his head in praise. Gwendal snorted at this, "Perhaps it's because he is such a frail and sappy king, someone mistook him for a female." Said Gwendal smirking as Gunter paled stuttering.

"Do not believe him Heika," Gunter began in a hurt voice as he lectured Gwendal with his eyes. "You are a most wonderful Maou and in no way female." He added while almost knocking over a glass in his moment of praise.

But his words fell on deaf ears, as Gunter stared at the dark haired boy who continued to stare at Wolfram, as the blond remained silent and unmoving as he ate. Gwendal also stared a bit also; shocked as Yuuri's usual whinny protest of not being wimpy did not follow his jibe.

"Ano…Heika?" Gunter softly voiced leaning forward in his chair slightly looking closely at the Maou.

Everyone continued to stare as Yuuri didn't react, or eat, or even move showing he was still breathing, but merely stared at the young blond down across the table as he, also unaware of the staring and silence continuing to eat slowly and dispassionately.

"Yuuri." Said Conrad standing and walking over behind the dark haired boy; though still receiving no response.

"…Yuuri." Conrad tried again, this time placing his hand lightly on the Maou's shoulder, making him jump as he turned to look at his god father now behind him.

"Conrad?" Asked Yuuri looking at the taller man.

Conrad merely smiled and pointed at the table in front of him signaling Yuuri to look, and as he did Yuuris eyes widened at the many stares directed at him from his Mazoku family and friends.

"Ano sa…did I miss something? Asked Yuuri as he watched his godfather return to his seat.

"Only Gwendal calling you a woman." Said Conrad nonchalantly returning to his food.

Yuuri stared a few minutes letting Conrad's words sink in before his face scrunched up in distaste as he directed a non effective glare at the gray haired man, who only stared back with more force making Yuuri wilt and slide back into his seat without a word, mumbling something about how people were to scary for there own good. Conrad smiled at the scene knowing that Yuuri harbored no true feelings of dislike towards his older brother, the same in reverse, but it seemed they were more like brothers then himself and Gwendal.

The silence was once more broken as Cheri spoke. "Ne, ne Akane Chan, would you like to go with me on my next search for true love?" Asked the women in a high pitched voice as she smiled brightly as she beginning to ramble on about her journey for romance and passion

"Akane?" She said again after a few minutes of the young blond not responding.

"Akane?" She asked again louder, but still the young blond remained quite.

"Akane?" She tried once more even louder this time.

"Wolfram." Said a steady voice from across the table making the young blond lift her head and look to Yuuri, causing Gunter to gasp loudly and Conrad and Cheri to stare, Gwendal ignoring it all.

"Hai?" Said the blond lowly looking up to meet Yuuris eyes but then turning away blushing as memories of the day before flashed thru her mind.

_"Because, Akane, you never had any family in my world."_

"Cheri is calling you." Said Yuuri smiling softly.

_"I….I…I can't remember anything, Yuuri! What's wrong?"_

"Oh." Said Wolfram softly turning to face the blond women, blush still in place.

"Then what's my name?"

"Wolfram Von Bielefield."…

"Yes Miss Cheri?" Asked the young blond staring up at the former Maou as she stared back silently eyes a bit wide in shock head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Uhh, oh, forgive me I must have spaced out for a moment there." Said Cheri trailing off to stare at the young blond that so much resembled herself.

"I was asking if you would care to join me on my journey for true love?" She said returning to her meal once more.

"No I hate boats." Said The blond making disgruntled face and screwing up his nose in a way that made, Yuuri who had been silently watching, grin stupidly at the familiar habit of Wolfram's.

"Oh," Said Cheri silently. "Very well." Then turning to Conrad struck up another conversation inwardly thrilled as everyone at the table but none so much as the dark haired boy at the end of the table who now smiled was; that it seemed finally, the hotheaded blond they all knew and cared for, was slowly returning.

**--------------------**

Later the warm sun found two young nobles walking about in the east garden in comfortable silence, one with black hair the other blond.

"Ne, Wolfram." Said Yuuri as he stared at their surroundings, smiling lightly at the nice breeze that chose the moment to ruffle his hair nicely. Wolfram made a humming sound showing Yuuri that she had heard him as she continued to walk the small width of the brick surrounding the bed of roses.

"Do you realize that you remembered something about yourself today at breakfast?" Asked Yuuri smiling as he looked at the blond; watching as he elegantly walked the wall of stone before hopping down gently, and turned towards him with a small confused look.

"I did?" He asked with a slight furrow to his brow, making Yuuri smile and nod.

"Yes you didn't answer when lady Cheri called You Akane, but only when I called your name, Wolfram." Said Yuuri smiling fondly at the blond openly.

Wolfram blushed slightly at the smile, and quickly turned to hide his face as hopped up to begin walking the stone wall of the rose bed wall once more. Yuuri smiled and laughed silently at the blushing beauty before speaking again.

"Yeah, and also you remembered that you hate boats and traveling on water." Said Yuuri walking up to him.

Wolfram turned looking over his shoulder scowling at the dark haired boy. "Of coarse I would. I mean how anyone could enjoy traveling on water is beyond me, most unpleasant thing ever." Said Wolfram with a familiar pout to his voice as he was scooped down from his ledge by Yuuri gasping only slightly as the dark haired boy held him by the waist.

"Be careful if you fall in there it will be unpleasant for both of us…and Gunter." Said Yuuri setting the blond to stand in front of him. Wolfram gave Yuuri a small smile before narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Why would Gunter be upset?" Wolfram asked. Making Yuuri laugh lightly.

"Because, those are his roses." Said Yuuri sticking his tongue out playfully and then stepping around the blond to continue their walk thru the garden, causing the blond to have to catch up with him.

Why Yuuri had asked Wolfram to walk with him in the garden after breakfast was beyond him. Perhaps he thought it was because of all the flowers, and how Wolfram reminded him of a flower. Their beauty was wonderful, and lovely but fleeting, alive and vibrant one season, but dead and wilted the next, just like Wolfram. Wolfram once moment, then Akane the next, gone before his beauty was even admired. Oh how Yuuri wished things were different, he wish he would have made time to appreciate that beauty and hot temper more, before it had been stolen away from him by some damn curse. Wolfram is beautiful, and Yuuri was a fool he realized, for not noticing that sooner.

"Yuuri? Is everything alright?" Asked a soft but worried voice, bring Yuuri back to the real world he never realized he had left.

"Hun? What did you say Wolfram?" Asked Yuuri frowning.

"Nothing Yuuri but, you had stopped walking and had been staring at my face for quite awhile." Said Wolfram blushing slightly but worry still in his eyes.

Yuuri laughed waving his hands in the air lightly smiling. "No Wolfram nothing is wrong, I was just thinking." Said Yuuri truthfully beginning his walk again.

"About what?" Asked Wolfram stepping in front of the young Maou; making him have to stop mid step, so as not to run into the blond who was now staring at him expectantly.

"A flower." He said smiling while stepping around the blond continuing on.

"A flower?" Wolfram repeated confused hurrying to catch up with the other boy.

"Hai," Said Yuuri stopping and looking over his shoulder smiling at the blond, in that way that made the Mazoku want to blush and hide. "A flower, a lovely and very special flower."

Just then a loud shout rand out from the gate of the east garden making Yuuri stiffen.

"Heika!" Came a shrill cry from none other then Gunter, making Yuuri look about franticly for a place to hide, causing Wolfram to smile at the worried looking young Maou.

"Go Yuuri." Said Wolfram.

"Go?" Replied Yuuri frowning.

"Yes go hide, Gunter obviously wants to drag you off to study more, hurry run hide." Said the blond giggling slightly and shaking his head at the craziness' of it all.

"But, are walk." Said Yuuri stiffing again; as another loud screech of his name came, sounding loser then before.

Wolfram rolled his eyes and sighed grabbing Yuuri roughly about the shoulders and pushing him in the posit direction of the voice.

"Its fine Yuuri just hurry and hide, I'll throw him off you." Said Wolfram smiling and pushing Yuuri with more force. Yuuri smiled softly and without another word nodded at the blond and took off to find a suitable hiding place safe from the overly loving wrath that was Gunter. Wolfram watched as he rounded a corner and laughed as he almost tripped but continued on waving till Wolfram was no longer in site. Wolfram smiled fondly once more before turning around to greet the huffing and puffing voice behind him.

"Good evening Gunter." Said Wolfram casually.

"Hai, to you as well Wolfram." Said Gunter forcing himself to catch his breath, "I don't suppose you've seen His Highness?" He continued."Yes I have, just a few minutes ago, headed from where you just came." Said Wolfram pointing to the east garden gate innocently.

Gunter groaned lowly and said a short thanks before running off again in the direction Wolfram had indicated. Wolfram smiled cheekily before turning on to continue his walk, he'd help Yuuri escape his studies this once. "It's the least I can do for Yuuri for thinking of me; oh…I mean…a flower." Said Wolfram snickering.

"Akane? Is that you?" Asked a voice from the blond's right causing him to turn to the noise.

"Leslie?" Said the blond in shock as a smile lit his face. "I haven't seen you in quite awhile solider boy." Said Wolfram smiling.

"Yes, it's been quite awhile, fair lady…"

**--------------------**

_**OoOo- End of Chapter Fifteen –oOoO**_

**Well there you have it, chapter fifteen of the story Stunning Realization. Was it worth the wait? Did my writers block ruin me for good? Please review and let me know, I already have chapter sixteen, as well as the next two all planed out, so be nice and leave this poor starving author a nice ego filling review. Arigato Gozaimsu for reading my loyal fans!**

_When you run away will you remember me?  
When you leave me will you curse yourself for saying goodbye?  
When you remember all we shared will you run faster?  
When I turn to those thoughts of escaping from it all, will you slow down and look over your shoulder?  
When you see my face will you blind yourself, and with blood or tears?  
When I hurt myself to feel alive again will you be sad?  
When you speak my name will you taste blood?  
When you find yourself dieing will you welcome it?  
When I watch as my blood runs with morbid fascination will you scream?  
When I fall into the darkness, will you hear me calling your name, and pull me out?_

_**Original By Ritsu Yamayake **_


	16. Chapter 16

_2/1/2007_

_13:58_

_2,180 Words_

**MINNA SAN OHAYOU GOZAIMSU! Hai, hai. I know I said that I would have this chapter up a few days ago but hey college is a pain and it got in the way, anyway its here now so stop winning. I Noticed a lot of you in the reviews want Wolfram to get him memories back ASAP, well sorry but there's quite a few more chapters to go I'm not going to rush this story to were they live happily ever after(That's not a story) I believe their love should be tested and there's should be sad times as well as happy, that's what makes a good well rounded plot, but remember I will end this on a happy note I wouldn't have it any other way. SO continue to read and review and thanks for all the lovely reviews, now on to the 16th chapter of Stunning Realization!!!**

**--------------------**

**_OoOo- Stunning Realization –oOoO_**

"_Damn I need to train more." _These were the thoughts of the young Maou as he stood panting around the hidden edge of the west castle wall. Yuuri had been running for what seemed like hours and his weary lungs protested greatly but in reality is had only been along the lines of ten minutes.

As the double black sunk too his heals his back pressed against the rough stone wall he began to let his mind wonder to a certain blond Nobel who wither boy or girl had some how managed to catch his heart and cause him to realize his own feelings.

"_How is it you do this too me Wolfram_." He wondered to himself as he stood._ "For almost two years I was able to ignore you and pretend that you were just some boy, yet all along you must have known just under the surface I was…what? Gay? No…I feel no other attraction towards men…and I still admire the female body…but…after being in this word for so long, and coming to know you I realize there are no such things and gay or straight, its wither you love that person there is no label, its just love."_

The young Maou pondered this, he now knew that no matter what body the blond possessed that he love him truly and deeply, he didn't know when this had come to pass, but he was sure there was no set time for something like true love, he just knew he did and for as long as he could remember, and now realized; he had always loved the blond Mazoku.

"_Now I just have to find some way to show you, so the old you will believe and love me_,…so you'll remember me." Yuuri spoke the last part aloud as he entered his sleeping chambers perfectly happy with lounging the day away before Gunter found him and forced him to study, or heaven forbid Gwendal, he knew the man liked to watch him suffer at the hands of the paperwork of the Maou. Really one could only sign their name so many times before is started to make then want to cry.

"Ah! HEIKA!" Came a shrill cry from the other side of Yuuri's room. Yuuri knew right then and there he should not look up from the floor were his eyes had fallen during his train of thought, he knew he should turn on his heel and silently walk out the door then bolt; but Yuuri also knew that if he id that he would have to deal with a crying Gunter chasing him…and Yuuri could not under and circumstances handle a crying Gunter. Gwendal was the only one known currently that could handle that.

Yuuri slowly, and almost in a forced manner lifted his head, and then eyes to meet the smiling and relived face of the lavender haired advisor. Only to be pounced on mere seconds later as he regretted it while having his ribs crushed.

"Gu…nter!" Yuuri managed to gasp out as the relized man began to babble on about not being able to find him. Once Yuuri was set down he took in a few deep breaths and finally once he was sure none of his rib had punctured his lungs he smiled somewhat worriedly at the advisor.

"Hello Gunter. Was there something you needed?" "Asked Yuuri knowing there was something but hoping beyond all hope there wasn't. "Ahh, yes it's time for your studies Heika, and also I realized just awhile ago there was another book on sexual education that I forgot to go over with you!" Said Gunter some what horrified of the thought that his Maou wasn't getting the proper education. Yuuri was horrified as well but for another reason entirely.

Slowly he began to back away from the taller man quietly praying that he could escape without being noticed. _"Maybe Shino will be lenient today." _"Ah? Heika are you going? We have much to discuss." Came Gunter's voice just as Yuuri had turned to face the door. _"Why do I even bother? Even…what? Eleven chapters ago it didn't happen! Surely I'm cursed." _

Suddenly Yuuri lunged for the chamber door and griped onto the frame pulling himself forward.

His face began to forum a smile as he realized he was getting past the frame of the door, but it soon disappeared as he shrieked in fear as he felt slender hands grip onto both his ankles.

"Heika were are you headed!? You have more lesions to attend!" Said Gunter pulling the Maou by his legs as the young boy wailed for freedom.

"NO! Not again I refuse! I don't need to know anymore!" Yuuri shouted into the hall as he pulled his head past the frame and now screamed out into the hallway causing sever maids to giggle, and Conrad and Gwendal who were walking by on their way to meet Yozac to stop.

"Yuuri?" Asked Conrad befuddled as he watched the tug-o-war type match between Gunter and the Maou himself.

"Gaahhh! Conrad don't just stand there make him let go!" Said Yuuri in one breath as he wiggled his legs tiredly but franticly as he felt his palms becoming sweaty.

"Ano…Heika what's this all about?" Asked Conrad confused as Gwendal smirked in the background.

"But Heika you need to be well rounded! And there for you need to study everything!" Shouted Gunter pulling harder his eyes closed in concentration.

"AHH! NO I DON"T I'M PERFECTILY WELL ROUNDED! Gwendal order him to stop he'll listen to you!" Shouted Yuuri looked at the green clad Mazoku.

Gwendal just stood smirking then slowly walked forward till he was standing in front of the Maou. Yuuri blushed brightly as he smirked and began to yell. "Gwendal I order you to make him let go right now!" Shouted Yuuri his fingers slipping even more.

Gwendal then placed his hand over Yuuris making the boy blush, until he realized that Gwendal was slowly prying his fingers away from the frame, then he flushed with anger.

"GWENDAL! That's an order stop!" Shouted Yuuri a bit of fear in his voice about being handed over to Gunter.

"Gwendal are you going to disobey a direct order?" Asked Conrad taping Gwendal on the shoulder lightly. Gwendal smiled and turned to Conrad just enough to let his brother see the side of his head as well as Yuuri, and Yuuri exploded.

"EAR PLUGS! THAT'S CHEATING YOU CAN'T BLOCK OUT MY ORDERS! NO GWENDAL STOP!" Yuuri continued to shout at the deaf Gwendal as the demon pried his fingers one by one from the door frame.

Then finally after Yuuri was finally down to the tips of his fingers Gwendal leaned down and came face to face with his Maou saying. "Is something the matter He-i-ka?"

"GwwwweEEENNNDAAALLLLLLLL! Your so deaaAA-AAHHH!" Gwendal pulled the rest of Yuuri's fingers from the door cutting the Maou short.

The door swung shut with a click and Gwendal removed his earplugs as he began down the hall once more, smiling as a thump was felt more then heard and a happy sound from Gunter echoed thru the hall along with a scream.

"That was very unfair Gwendal." Said Conrad beginning to lecture his older brother, but Gwendal remained blissfully unaware of it all as he placed the earplugs back.

**---------------------**

Some were in the east garden feet scuffed on stone walkways and the scent of roses wafted on the warm spring breeze. As the sun began its downward trek to the west two people strode about the east garden arm, in arm, one unaware of the disaster that was to come from fraternizing with an enemy.

Wolfram walked in silence taking in the sunny day and the lovely gardens he passed. His body was with Leslie, but his thoughts were with the Maou. _"I wonder if Yuuri managed to escape Gunter?" _The blond snorted at his own thoughts. _"Not likely, Gunter has a way with getting what he wants,…poor Yuuri."_

"Am I boring you that much my lady?" Asked Leslie as he heard a small sigh escape the blonds' lips.

Wolfram started, "Oh forgive me I was just thinking." Said the blond smiling slightly at the brown clad solider boy as they continued their walk.

"About the Maou?" Asked Leslie stopping in his tracks as rage filled his eyes, but he caught himself and hurriedly pushed it down smiling and clasping the blonds hands in his own instead as he kissed the backs of them lightly causing the green eye boy to blush slightly, as he nodded.

"My lady, why do you continue after him? He is a King yes, but he's not a man he does not even court you. There are many other Noble men who would gladly walk thru hostel human land to merely glimpse upon you." Said Leslie, as he pulled the blond closer.

"It's true he does not court me, but he thinks about me I'm sure, and for me even that is enough." He replied staring out at the clouds in the light blue sky as if in a trace. Leslie frowned in displeasure at the blonds words, how could she possibly me so smitten with one such as their Maou, he was not even a full Mazoku, and barely old enough to be considered a man.

"How can you be sure he merely does not want you so he can warm his bed! He is the Maou yes but he fraternizes with humans and has no idea what running a country really takes, Lord Weller and his advisors and generals run everything for him, he cannot satisfy you Akane, I am sure of this, he could never protect you. I…I could offer you so much more!" Shouted Leslie as he pulled Wolfram in for a tight hug, while startling the blond and causing him to stumble forward into his embrace as well.

"Leslie, you…" Whispered the blond shocked as Leslie held him.

"Yes My Lady, I care for you and I know I could please you. I would even promise you my own life if you asked for you. I…I love you."

Wolframs body stiffened as those words spilled forth from Leslie's mouth. _"He is a lot like Yuuri though he calms not to be. He even has dark hair so he's powerful, and he could protect me, and I know he would truly give me his life if I asked for him to do so…he would make a fine husband, and lover…I could have him right this moment, and be happy for the rest of my life." _These thoughts tumbled through the blond Mazoku's mind as Leslie continued to hold him.

"Please My Lady." Said Leslie simply as he pulled away from the blond, but still held him close looking down into his deep green eyes.

"Leslie…I, I don't know what to say." Said the blond looking down at a loss for words. Leslie smiled as took the blonds chin between his fingers smiling; the cunning and determined look in his eyes missed by the blond.

"There's no need," Leslie began causing the blond to look at him. "I don't mind the silence." Then Leslie leaned forward capturing the others lips with his own…smiling into them with smug satisfaction that went unnoticed by the blond as he closed his own green eyes leaning in…

**---------------------**

**_OoOo- End of Chapter Sixteen –oOoO_**

**WAHAHAH! I'm so evil I just love to be evil See I told you it wasn't going to be easy, and there's no way I'm rushing, we have at least…5 more chapters to go! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed, are you on the edge of your seat? Did Gwendal make you laugh? Do you fear for Wolfram? Let me know REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I'll have the next one up soon, thanks for reading!!!**

_Is love truly a lesson to be learned,_

_Have we not always carried it with us,_

_Are we blind to are own dreams,_

_Am I blind to yours,_

_I'm sure you told me you loved me,_

_Or was it only a trick of my heart…_


	17. Chapter 17

_3/23/07_

_16:04_

_Words: 2,900_

FINALLY! After so very long I have the next chapter WAHAHA! Oh my I know it's nee forever and that you've all be waiting soooo long but sadly I still feel that this chapter is to short for even my own liking. I was hoping for at least 3,000 words total, but I was short 100. There's nothing I can do about that though sadly. So anyway thanks again to all my lovely reviewers, without you I have no reason to write. MINNA SAN ARIGATOU GOZAIMSU!

----------------

**_OoOo- Stunning Realization –oOoO_**

Wolfram tried to resist, he really did. He loved Yuuri, not Leslie he was sure of it; but he couldn't. He kissed back, his lips moving of there own free will and his heart pounding. "_This isn't me."_ Thought Wolfram. "_I'm not doing this_." As if Wolfram didn't have control over his body though, he did. The blonds mind was in an up rawer visions of Yuuri's smiling face to Leslies kind words flew back and forward in his mind making his head fuzzy. Or was that from Leslies kisses. He did not know either way, and nor did he seem to care for the moment.

Leslie was smiling in his own mind, finally being able to taste the blond treasure that he had been longing for. He kissed Akane deeply, and thoroughly. Reveling in the silky softness that was the green eyes girls' lips. "And now my lady, you will fall for me I'm sure of it." Thought Leslie, but as if his thoughts had been broadcasted allowed the pale figure in his arms stiffened and then began to try and leave the kiss. Leslie scowled against Akane's lips but released the blond.

"Akane?" Asked Leslie after a few moments of silence. "Is there something wrong? Did I move to fast for you?" He asked concerned.

In reply the blond haired green eyed bishonen glared at him long and hard for a few moments

"Yes Leslie you did. You should not have kissed; me and I should not have let you. I love Yuuri and you will not come between that. I am sorry but it is true." Wolfram huffed out of breath for a few moments before straightening and turning away from the dark haired solider. "Forgive me Leslie, I know you care for me, and I care for you as well in many ways…but…not in the ways I know you wish me too." Said Wolfram as he began walking in the opposite direction.

"Akane-"Do not address's me so friendly Leslie, it's not right." Interrupted Wolfram in a slightly stern voice. This caused Leslie to see read, his head swam with jealously and his vision blurred red. Clenching his hands tightly he spoke.

"My Lady," He began his voice shaking with anger and hurt, the sound causing Wolfram to halt in his steps. "I love you, I love you more then that Maou," he spat the word with hatred, "Could possibly love you. He is no Maou and yet you still care for him more than I!?" Leslie shouted, taking a step towards the blond with every angry word. Wolfram faltered slightly at the angry words directed at his person as Yuuri as well causing him to stumble for a moment.

"Leslie, please try to understand, I love Yuuri; and even if he never loves me in return I am happy with just loving him. I cannot pretend to love you Leslie, I cannot lie to you that way. Please let us forget this ever happened and remain friends, I want you in my life Leslie just not as a husband." Stated the blond, his voice falling slightly at the sad and angry face of the solider.

"Remain friends, forget, Akane…how can you say these things to me. How can you hurt me this way!" Shouted Leslie as he grabbed onto Akane's wrist forcefully.

"How can you so easily brush my love for you away like that. How can you love that poor excuse for a king so much, and only want friendship from I the one who loves you in return." Asked Leslie, hissing his displeasure in a voice cold as his ice-blue eyes themselves.

"Leslie, your hurting me." Stated the blond without much emotion, as he flexed his fingers.

"Me hurting you? Ha, that's a laugh. Do you realize how much "you're" hurting me this very moment? How much pain my heart is in as you step on it with your words of love for our Maou!" Shouted Leslie tightening his grip on the stunned blonds wrist even as Wolfram gave a slightly pained yelp.

"Leslie, let go of me." Said Wolfram worry starting to creep into his mind as Leslie seemed to become more and more unstable.

"No, I will not. Not until you take back your words and come with me." Wolframs eyes widened in alarm and he tried desperately to struggle away but he couldn't free his wrist from the death grip Leslie had on it.

"Leslie release me, I will not take it back I will not say I love you when I do not. I love Yuuri always and forever." Shouted Wolfram desperate and scared. Unfortunately this was not the smartest thing to say as Leslie hatred grew more and more his eyes turning dark with it; and his hand tightening on the pale appendage almost with enough force to break it. Wolfram cried out in pain but was instantly quitted as Leslies hand came out of nowhere and struck him across the face making his head snap to the side, the sound echoing through the garden. "You will regret the day you refused me, my lady." Said Leslie into her ear moments later. "I will make you love me…" That said Leslie griped the blonds other wrist throwing their body's to the ground, his own rather tan body; pinning the smaller pale one.

"Leslie…what are you doing." Said Wolfram in a panic as he locked eyes with the solider.

"Nothing you wont come to love my lady. I will first make you love my bosy and then my whole being as well. You are but a friend of the Maou from his world. No one would really notice if you went missing. If you don't come to love me you will go missing. I love you to much…to let you go." Leslie's eyes were crazy, full of hate and sorrow, but also love. He really had loved the blond, almost obsessively so, but the blonds' rejection. He was far gone now though, and Wolfram was sure that he really did love her enough that if it meant killing her to keep her…he would.

------------------

"Gwendal." Said Conrad as they continued they continued their trek to the green clad mans office. Gwendal glanced over his shoulder showing that he had heard his younger brother.

"What is it exactly that Yozac had come back from his mission early to see us about? Something serious?" Asked Conrad in a slightly harder voice as he walked a little faster so as to walk beside his brother; rather then behind him.

Gwendal shook his head silently offering no further answer.

Conrad wanted to question more but kept his mouth shut knowing he wasn't going to get anything more out of his stoic older brother. As they made their way to the office Conrad let his thought wonder to the orange haired spy. Why had he come back early? Was he hurt? Had something bad happened? Conrad couldn't stop his mind from thinking up the worst scenarios though his face remained blank.

Soon though his thoughts wondered somewhere else, back a few weeks ago to when Annisina had used her as his genie pig, and had accidentally found out that he had somewhat…more then friendly feelings for the orange haired spy named Yozac. He admitted to himself that he did like his long time friend as more than a friend, but he had never admitted that to anyone other then himself and unfortunately and by accident the maroon haired inventor.

He was pretty sure though that Gwendal had a pretty good grasp on his feels for the spy though, and that was only another reason to wonder why Gwendal was being so quit. "_But that's ridiculous_." Though Conrad to himself, "_Gwendal would never_."

"Conrad?" Said a voice rather loudly from off to his left causing Conrad to snap his eyes up from were they had fallen on the floor as he walked. Though they weren't walking anymore he noticed, as a matter of fact they were already in Gwendal's office Yozac standing in front of them, and now staring merely at Conrad.

"Ummm…" Said Conrad rather stupidly as he stared back at his best friend, before his face flushed slightly in embarrassment. "Ah, forgive me Yozac, my mind wondered away with me." Said Conrad laughing nervously and inwardly kicking himself for probably sounding, and looking like a complete idiot.

Yozac smiled playfully replying, "Mahh, its fine Conrad, you only missed the part about Gwendal telling me that you liked me." Said Yozac in a smug and yet playful voice. Conrad felt like someone had just slugged him hard in the face. As a matter of fact he was sure he had swayed a little as his mind tried to look past Yozac's orange head of hair and smirking eyes so as to process his words.

"…wahh?" Said Conrad blushing brightly, and for all the heavens hoping that he had heard his best friend wrong and that his over stressed mind was merely poking fun at him.

"I said, you only missed the part about Gwendal telling me that you like me." Said Yozac smugly once more, very obviously happy at being able to state it again.

Conrad had focused his mind, strained his ears, and even read Yozac's lips, but to no avail, he hadn't heard wrong at all.

It appeared that Gwendal had known, and just spilled the beans to Yozac, the one person that Conrad really would rather have rather not told.

Conrads face flushed a lovely shade of pink. As a matter of fact he was sure that Yozac had just commented about the color, but Conrad was to busy staring at Gwendal disbelievingly with his mouth agape.

"GWENDAL!" Conrad practically shouted at his older brother who merely stood looking stoic as ever.

"Hai?" Gwendal answered after a few moments looking Conrad in the face.

Conrad opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the voice of Yozac.

"Oh you didn't hear? I'm sorry. I thought that's why you had drifted off for so long." Yozac made a questioning sound as he continued. "But maybe you were just reminiscing on that day Annisina had reviled the big secret with her machine turned on high." Stated Yozac more then questioned.

If possible Conrads face got even redder, He was sure his head looked like a tomato as he stood gaping at Yozac embarrassedly once more.

"Who…When did…?" Conrad choked the half question embarrassed. Making Yozac smile from ear to ear. "Oh Gwendal told me." Said Yozac smiling.

Conrad saw red and turned on his older brother once more, but only saw air were his brother once stood.

"Don't worry he told me day's ago, which is why I came back early. Anyway who gets a hard on that causes them to fall to their knees from merely hearing my name is definitely worth coming back early for." Said Yozac giving the brown haired solider a sultry grin. Conrad backed up a few steps his back hitting the office door. He blindly reached for the boorknob behind him only to feel that it was locked.

He could hear soft but deep laughter coming from the other side of the door as he gave a helpless squeak as Yozac began coming towards him again. He silently cursed and thanks his older brother just before orange hair, and then piercing blue eyes clouded his vision.

"Remind me to thank your brother later." Said Yozac in a deep voice, as he leaned forward slowly, giving Conrad that look that made his knees shake like jello.

Conrad nodded dumbly unable to voice a reply nor really wanting to as Yozac's soft lips slowly closed over his own.

Footsteps could be heard moving away from the outside of the door, as two bodies' began to slide down the inside of it.

------------------

Yuuri groaned in relief as he exited the too small room, with to many diagrams of naked body's, too much talk of the private matters of marriage, and one overly cheerful sex-ed teacher.

Nearly two hours Yuuri wearily thought. Two hours of hearing about male pregnancy and how plants in the area could be made into aphrodisiacs that caused people to have sex for days and days.

Yuuri's face heated at the mere though. His virgin mind already fried for life.

"Why me…" Yuuri asked aloud to no one in particular as he strode down the hallway to his room, his feet dragging, and hands hanging limply by his sides.

"You like to pick on me don't you shino?" Asked Yuuri.

As if in answer the wind suddenly picked up caressing Yuuris hair in a playful gesture, as he strode by an open window.

"I'll sadly take that as a yes." Mumbled Yuuri as he detoured, to go look out the window.

Yuuri looked out the window; it offered a lovely view of the east garden and the city of Shin Makoku.

Yuuri gazed upon the homes of his subjects and smiled, they all looked up to him. Him, he was there king. And only a few years ago Yuuri was merely another kid in Japan who's only responsibilities in life were to play Baseball and get good grades. But now, now four years later he's the ruler of this world. A king. "Who would have known I had such things planned for me, ne?" He asks himself quietly as he smiles.

"It's like an anime story if you think about it." He added laughing laughing to himself, at how silly that would be.

Yuuri then turned away from the window intent on heading to his room and sleeping for as long as he could before Gunter undeniably would show up to take him off to study some more, or Gwendal find him and make him sign things. He was stil angry with the oldest brother and glared at the wall across from the window as if it was the poor walls fault.

Yuuri sighed and began walking down the hall to his room, just as a loud what Yuuri thought was a scream sounded from outside the window.

Confused Yuuri walked slowly back to the window and placing his hands on the frame peered out of it and to the ground below.

Yuuris head swiveled from left to right searching the ground below him. Suddenly the sound can again this time soundly like someone yelling "Maou" and not in a good way. The dark-haired boys head turned to the sound and what he saw made his face flush for a moment and almost turn away, before he looked closer. Then his face flushed with anger.

Leslie was in the garden talking with Wolfram, and from where Yuuri stood it looked like the solider had Wolframs writs and was forbidding him to leave.

Yuuri saw red and his hand griped the window tram tightly his nails screeching along the stone.

The Yuuri paled as he watched Leslie grab both of Wolfram's writs and tumble them to the ground.

Yuuri watched in horror as Leslies larger body pinned down the struggling blonds beneath him, he could hear soft sounds of displeasure from Wolfram being carried along on the wind, he mind raged, and his vision tunneled as he locked his eyes on the back of the young solider who was soon to be dead.

Before being able to go full Maou Yuuri rained his senses and sprinted down the hall. With his heart beating wildly and his feet hammering against the carpeted floor Yuuri ran, praying to anyone and everything that would listen that he would get there in time…praying that he could save Wolfram…

-----------------

**_OoOo-Endof Chapter Seventeen -oOoO_**

------------------

**DUM DUM DUM!!! Oh my lord that was a long chapter. Dies My fingers are going to fall off one of these days I know it. Smiles Well how was it?**

**Are you on the edges of your computer chairs?**

**And are you praying that Yuuri will get there in time?**

**Are you screaming at Leslie to stop, and calling him a bastard?**

**Are you pissed at me for stopping it here? Gomen ne I couldn't help it. Always leave them wanting more they say. Who? I'm not quite sure but I like their reasoning. Laughs Anyway I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. Also this is dedicated to all my reviewers who were waiting to patiently for me to up-date begging for more chapters and wishing me luck on my finals. I love you all! Thanks a million. I'm also proud to say I passed I'll try to get the next chapter up within two weeks by the way. I hope you all will continue to review and give reps, I feel so loved. Thanks a million.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Aug/21/2007_

_13:08_

_10 Pages_

_2,855 Word's_

**Ok well originally I had a whole other author's note planed out and tons of other stuff. And all kinds of junk but I was so busy with college time flew by and now I had to retype it all after this. Bleh. I hate Authors notes. They bother me. No one wants to really read them but they feel compelled to and that's probably the only reason I'm still writing. Either that or I'm just trying to annoy you all…Hmm…the first one sounded better. Ha-ha forgive me. I can't shut up. But you can thanks some fellow Aarin friends of mine for giving me the inspiration to finish this damn chapter. I was so "Bleh". And I started doing an ANK(Ai no Kusabi) RP and BAM it hit me. SO here's everyone's next chapter sorry it took so long, and sorry I'm still typing…Cough…ONWARD!  
Can you believe it…I did it again, the first part of this AN. Was originally written MONTHS ago…Cough gomen, I was on vacation as you might have known from my last note, and I wasn't able to get a computer, nor was I able to even finish my college classes. Anyway, life is good now. I'm no longer emo, and I have time today.(holy crap it's the end of the world).  
Once again though I am rambling, so I'll shut up. Enjoy this long awaited chapter.**

PS: You Might want to bring a box of tissues.

**--------------------**

_**Stunning Realization**_

**--------------------**

If there ever was a time in my life, that I ever felt so happy that I wanted to cry; it pales in comparison to today. My eyes over flow with tears of happiness, and my heart is surrounded with joy, and my body is singing. Yes truly if there ever was a day in my life where I had ever felt, this, happy, complete, loved…it pales in comparison to today.

I never thought in my life I would find this sort of happiness. That I would be disserving of such a thing, that I could truly get what I wanted in life. That Shino would smile on me so.

I've never known this kind of happiness and now that I do I refuse to ever give it up even under the penalty of death or worse. I love Yozac Grie and no one will ever separate me from him. Ever…

Conrad shifted against his friend now lover as they lay tangled upon the carpeted floor of Gwendal's office. He smiled contently and twirled a lock of fiery orange hair between his fingers trying not to blush at Yozacs amused look as he smiled like a loon, and giggled like a young girl.

Yozac smiled pleased at the soldiers expression and reaching out with a calloused hand gently took Conrad's in his own stopping the sweet fingers in his hair as he drew it away kissing the back gently bring a flush to the mans pale face he brown eyes drifting away in embarrassment.

"My love you blush most lovely." Yozac teased drawing the man's eyes to his own blue ones with his other hand on the soldiers chin, leaning in to kiss the previously kiss abused lips gently.

Conrad indeed flushed again and gasped a bit, as the spy captured his lips in a tender embrace. Conrad sighed into the man's lips enjoying the way his heart flipped and flopped in his chest even as his head spun with delight and lust. "Yozac…" He whispered most likely unaware that he had even spoken it as his lashes fluttered against the red heads own cheeks. "Yozac Grie…" He whispered again pressing back bringing his hands around the spy's shoulders holding him closely.

"Hai Conrad?" he asked smiling as he nuzzled the man before him.

Conrand shrugged sighing and as his eyes closed whispered. "Nothing…just wanted to say your name…make sure…you're really real."

"Conrad." The blue eyed man asked.

Conrad opened his tired eyes looking at his best friend. "Hmm?" he mumbled half asleep his eyes opening and closing with an effort to stay open.

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure you were real." He answered smiling as they both drifted off held closely to one another sighing in happiness.

"_If this is what true happiness is, if I can really be loved by this man, if I am only dreaming, if this isn't true, if this is my happiness…then I'll never need to awaken…"_

--------------------

He ran. Blood pounding in his ears, harsh breaths tearing from his lungs, as one word ran over and over in his mind. _"Wolfram" _Yuuri's vision went from red and back again and again; the Maou nearly breaking free every time, as a pitcher of a struggling Wolfram appearing in his mind igniting hi anger more and more, with every step.

He could still hear Wolframs Cries of "no", and "stop"; as the sword hanging by his side, bouncing off his leg every now and then, reminded him of want he wanted, and it only pushed him to go faster, to save the blond, to rid the world of what was causing him displeasure. For the first time in his life, Yuuri, had an intent to kill.

"Wolfram…be safe. Be strong. Don't leave me." Said the king out loud as he tore through the long halls of Blood Pledge castle. His feet pounding against the floor, ignoring the pain shooting up his legs, and the power surging through his finger tips as the Maou rose to the surface.

Yuuri ran by startled maids and guards alike, and flinching at the power their King was emitting as he stormed but an unseen wind wiping about him, tossing his hair and dark clothing. He eyes burned with a hatred that couldn't be suppressed as his mouth was set into a firm grin of hate, and loathing. A look, that could, and as Yuuri might have once feared, but not at the moment, truly kill.

------------------

"Leslie stop! Please!" Wolfram shouts trying to push the boy away as he tears at the blue dress, biting at the blonde neck harshly.

Leslie pulled back looking at the blonde beneath him, tears brimming in her green eyes, flushed, angry and scared face. Shaking & crying out for help.

"Why should I?! What will you do for me! Nothing! You're the Maou's whore. You don't love me like I love you, you don't care about me! WHY SHOULD I STOP!?" He screamed, anger lacing every inch of his voice as he harshly ripped at the blonde's clothing.

Wolfram screamed at the dark haired solider tears at the front of his dress, tearing away the lace in one movement, baring his body to the man. "Please! Stop!" he cried struggling against the soldier, clawing as his arms and neck, screaming trying to get away as the man bit as his exposed chest harshly.

"STOP! STOP!" He shouted over and over again, losing the battle with his tears, screaming and kicking, trying to flee. If only anything, anyone would come to save him, protect, him. "STOP PLEASE DON'T!"

"No my dear Akane. I won't stop no matter home much you cry." Leslie answered gripping the blond's hair tightly yanking his head back exposing the pale neck, and he bit, and sucked it, turning the flawless skin purple and red.

------------------

"WOLFRAM!" Yuuri ran forward his hands crackling with the power of the Maou. Leslie barely had time to blink before the King was upon him, not the Maou, but Just the boy king. The sword that had moments ago hung limply by his side now brandished in his tight grip, headed directly for Leslie's throat.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Yuuri screamed, his steps never faltering as he charged the other dark haired man.  
Yuuri raised the sword up high, swinging it with all his might at the solider, all Conrad's lessons coming to mind, and his new found and bettering skill put into play.

Leslie smirked and in the blink of an eye leapt back from the blonde lying beneath him, a broken look upon her fragile face. Leslie unsheathed his own long sword easily blocking the Maou's own strike with ease.  
"Heika" He Said in a soft deadly tone, displeasure lacing his every word even as he sneered; bowing his head in mock respect.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing his Maou Heika off his throne?" Leslie asked turning his sword mid word. Wish mighty speed he struck at Yuuri's Right only to have the Maou's deflect the block.  
"You best not test my patience Solider! Lest I make your death slow and painful!" Yuuri said his voice ragged from anger.

"Oh? Leslie started his face amused as he slid his sword along the Maou's causing the steel to screech in a painful matter as he flung Yuuri away, only to scowl when the Maou landed gracefully on his own two feet.  
"…And how do you, expect to kill me?" he finished looking down at the boy king who held his stance.

"Without breaking a sweat." Yuuri replied smirking at the stunned Soldier's face.  
"Do you believe me to be frightened of you, Leslie?" Yuuri spat the voice with much distain.  
"Guess again."

Leslie didn't even have time to draw a breath as the Maou charged banishing his sword above his left shoulder as he moved it to slice at the boy's arm, only to be blocked with a swift motion of Leslies hand.  
"You can't kill me, you May be the Maou but, your also just a kid, a scared puny little human boy that just happens to have the Maous soul. You will die!"  
Leslie heaved his sword mightily at the double black narrowly missing his throat as Yuuri took a gentle step backwards only too come up nearly under the Solider as he sliced easily at his tan cloth covered thigh.

Leslie Hissed as the burning pain racked through his leg, his knee shaking with the force.  
Yuuri smirked and spun around, and away from the taller boy. He took in the site of blood as it pooled by Leslie's foot. He inwardly braded himself for enjoying the others pain so much, but that wouldn't stop him from Killing Leslie. He had Hurt Wolfram, an act that was unforgivable and death was the penalty for.

Leslie despite the deep wound in his leg charged the Maou again coming up suddenly beside him; Leslie spun gracefully and smirked, as the steel of his sword slid through the edge of the Kings stomach with a sickening wet slide. Yuuri's eyes scrunched with pain as the long sword slid into his side and easily continued ripping the flesh as it was removed at another angel.

"AHhngh!." Yuuri gasped in pain as Leslie spun away once more, snidely flicking the blood from his sword, as Yuuri clutched his side.

"Perhaps a little too confident now weren't we?" He said watching the younger boy gingerly hold the gaping wound at his side.

Yuuri's eyes darkened once more, but the Maou remained silent,.  
Yuuri removed his hand and in a show of defiance stood straight and took his stance ignoring the pain rolling off him in waves as his wound bleed freely.  
"Do not underestimate me boy. I will not hesitate to kill you" Yuuri hissed.

"Leslie narrowed his eyes they burned with an unmentionable amount of loathing and hatred.  
Then he smirked.  
"Then, it's only fitting that you don't assume the same of myself, I may not kill you physically…demo…"Leslie raised his sword, glancing at the stunned and continuously crying forum of the blonde known as Akane, "There are other ways to kill you,…Heika, ways slower…and of so much more painful."

Yuuri's mind seemed to shift into 1st gear as everything seemed to slow. He watched through terror stricken eyes as Leslie turned gracefully to his left and slowly raised his weapon. Leslie, who clamed to love the Blonde so much, was about to take said blondes life, if only to prove to the Maou who was better, who was going to live, and how much more he loved the blonde.  
and so…Yuuri ran.

"DIE!" Leslie screamed as he plunged the sword triumphantly into the chest of the crying blonde noble. The steel slicing through flesh as blood spurted onto the soldiers face and hair, staining the black Uniform top beneath his blade.  
"…_black?"  
_Leslies mind supplied the information as he smirked.  
"Jumping into the path of my blade, that was not meant for you…surely you are a fool." Leslie said as he peered into the Maou's dark eyes.

Yuuri lay gasping for breath. He could feel Wolframs soft stunned gasping breath against the back of his neck, the feel of the sword plunged deeply into the left side of his chest; as his killer stood about him sneering. He Had Won.

"I-I am not the fool, you claim to love Wo-wol…Akane so much, yet you w-uold take her very li-fe, only to watch me suffer.." Yuuri stated, blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth.  
Leslie continued to smirk in triumph as he twisted the blade in the Maou's Chest causing Yurri to arch in agony.

"Why yes I would, that just goes to show that a REAL man knows when sacrifices must be made." Leslie said his eyes crazy and haunted. Surely he had gone insane.

Yuuri scowled despite the pain, even as the older boy pressed his blade father into Yuuri's chest, opening the wound slowly fraction by fraction; finding pleasure in the Maou's pain.  
"A man?" Yuuri scoffed. "You wouldn't know the meaning of the word. If you did you would not have tried to kill Wolfram.." Yuuri stated his vision starting to waver.

"I knew you would foolishly jump into my path though, so there was no need to worry about hurting poor little…'Wolfram' as you like to call her. You will Die Heika, and Akane will become my wife willingly once she forgets all about you. And I will someday rule over this land, I am a Noble though a solider I might be."

Yuuri then did something Leslie never saw coming, he began to laugh, almost insanely so the blade shaking from his body's convolutions' as he laughed hard his eyes never leaving the Soldiers.  
"What is it you find so amusing Maou!?" Leslie asked as he glared daggers into the dieing boy."

"I just find it funny, that you think a dead man will be able to rule over my kingdom."  
Leslie's eyes widened a fraction just as a sharp horrifying pain racked his body. The Solider slid forward his body sliding sickeningly down Yuuri's bloodied blade.

Leslie was nearly nose to nose, with the younger boy, Yuuri's sword's hilt pressing against the left side of his chest.  
"Yes…a dead man." Yuuri confirmed in a pant as his vision wavered further.

Leslie even in death stared at the Maou only with hatred in his almost white blue eyes.

"Y-you.." but Leslie's voice failed as he sunk further onto the dark clad boy, his last breath wasted on an unfinished threat, his blood pouring onto the ground sliding in random patterns before disappearing into the dirt.

Yuuri blinked as his breaths became labored once more, and tears of pain and relief filled his vision. Blindly he reached behind him and stroked the soft tear stained cheek of Wolfram.  
"Wolfram your ok now." Yuuri whispered smiling when the blonde leaned into his caress.  
"I'm sorry but…I can't stay awake." Yuuri said wincing as the blade tore further at his flesh while he caressed the blondes face.  
"I-it's so cold…and I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now Wolfram, but be good ok?" Yuuri's voice was playful and soft despite what his body was feeling.

"Yuuri…"

Wolfram whispered as thoughts and images once forgotten cam flooding back into the blondes mind. His head feeling as if it were being torn apart from the inside out, as flashes of good and bad times, memories, and feelings assaulted his onces darkened mind.

"Yuuri?..." He whispered again.

Wolframs blood and tear stained face paled father as he finally took in the blood, so much blood, that sat pooled around him, unable to sink further into the ground.

"Yuuri!" He whispered again more urgently.

But Yuuri didn't answer, as his heart beat faintly fading with very second, his eyes drifting shut a pleased smile on his tan face, rose colored lips stained with blood hands losing their grip on the blondes face.

"YUURI!"

But once again no answer and Wolfram slowly watched as Yuuri slipped into darkness, his life force leaving him, breathing his last, gazing upon the blonde nobles face for the last time, being Maou, being Yuuri, and smiling the last smile he'd ever form…

"YUUUU_URIIIIiiiiii_…"

-----------------

_**OoOo-End of Chapter Eighteen -oOoO**_

------------------

…**Please don't hate me…all can never be what it first seems, perhaps you misunderstood something…or perhaps not…**

…guess you'll just have to review and find out.

**Gomen…**

…_Love…the most painful form of Suicide…__  
_**Original Quite by: Mary G. B. Newman**


	19. Chapter 19

_Aug/30/2007_

_14:31_

_15 Pages_

_3,620 Word's_

**I'm not one to gloat but…hehehe I'm so proud of myself for being so dramatic! I'm really happy everyone seems to like it and is so enthralled.  
Currently it's 9:32 on Monday morning, and I'm just ready to start working. I probably won't post this for a few days just because I like to torture my reviewers, but meh anyway.  
I'd like to thank you all for the many, many wonderful reviews I've received so far, and tell you not to worry. If you were listening to my early rants about me loving happy endings and such, you should know that good things will happen. I'm a hopeless romantic and I live by it.  
**

**I am a writer, this is what we do, tear open are hearts and bleed all over the page…**

**----------------------**

_**Stunning Realization**_

**----------------------**

You know that saying…'Death Breeds Life.'

…neither do I…

_We cannot banish dangers, but we can banish fears. We must not demean life by standing in awe of death. [1_

Yuuri was not afraid to die…maybe…that's why when his vision began to fade, and his breaths begin to slow, he didn't mind.  
His body felt as if it was floating and then falling, just disappearing into nothingness. All his feeling, his emotions, meaning, just disappearing into nothingness. All was gone, but he didn't need anything as the darkness closed around him, he was at peace.  
He felt no guilt over killing Leslie.  
He felt no happiness either. He felt nothing but the soft gentle caress of everything leaving him. Striped bare, and sleeping peacefully he drifted away from his love's voice.

And then he was no more…

**----------------------**

Very few gathered for the funeral.  
Only four people in fact, including the priest, it had not been made public yet, as requested by the nobles, and family.  
The few stood around, some crying other shaking their heads solemnly.

"He was always smiling…such a good boy." Said a tall slender women with curls.  
"Why did you leave us Leslie…"

The brown curly haired women gently rested her head on the broad comforting shoulder of her husband as he wrapped a arm around her, his other occupied with his younger sons hand.

"Otou san…why did Leslie die?" Asked a small dark haired boy with nearly white eyes, the spitting image of his once, older brother.

For a moment Leslie's father just stood watching as his eldest sons body was placed into the ground.

"…because son, he tried to take something that wasn't his to take."  
The small boy remained silent as a final shovel of dirt was placed in the once deep hole.  
"Will he find that something where he's going?" He asked as his mother and father began to leave, turning towards their home.

The father smiled at his son, light colored hair shining in the noon day sun.  
"I'm sure Leslie will find it yes…"

The little boy smiled as he waved goodbye to the head stone placed above the ground before turning to leave. His brother would find happiness he believe in his father's words.

_Here lays Leslie Akio __Ohtsuk__a_

_Mistakes were made,_

_But a penance was preformed,_

_Paid in full, he continues on his way.[2_

**----------------------**

It was dark…

It wasn't a normal dark though, no this dark felt like it was invading his very soul. Wrapping around his hear and pulling him under. It was a lonely feeling…

Why did he have a reason to feel lonely though…he couldn't remember.  
It was just this darkness, this all consuming weight in his chest.  
…Dark…like a familiar pair of eyes, though he could not place them.

"…maybe…this is death." He whispered to himself. "…but if this is death, why did I die…was I killed?" he wondered speaking with dry lips. The all consuming darkness never echoing back to him, as though it went on forever.

"Does Yuuri know that I'm dead?..."

_**Yuuri**_

"Yuuri, yes Yuuri, that is the one I was trying to remember. He is my reason for living."

"I cannot die. I won't get to see Yuuri again."

"_I'm sorry but…I can't stay awake."_

"_I-it's so cold…and I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now Wolfram, but be good ok?"_

"_Yuuri…"_

"_Yuuri?..."_

"_Yuuri!"_

"_YUURI!"_

"_**YUUUU**__URIIIIiiiiii_…"

"Yuuri is dead…" He whispered in a pained voice, this time the all consuming darkness seemed to echo back to him, repeating his words over and over again, '_Yuuri…Dead_.'  
He griped his head, fingers sliding into blonde locks of hair, pressing palms against his ears, attempting to block out the tormenting words. His body shaking with anger and sadness, as tears formed in his deep green eyes. "No.." He whispered refusing to believe what he had seen.  
"No."  
He curled in tightly to himself pulling his knees to his chest. His clothing seemed to fade away leaving him bare to the pain and hate that washed upon his fragile body, tearing at his already broken and shattered heart.  
"No!"

He repeated once more hugging his slender legs to his pale chest, rocking in a slow motion, the blonde head shaking in denial; as sharp manicured nails dug harshly into the un-marked flesh of his arms.  
"NO!"  
Rivers of blood trickled down his arms from his own self inflicted, though 'unknowingly,' wounds. As he caught site of the blood images flashed through his traumatized mind.

He watched over and over against at the blade cut easily into the dark boy's flesh, piercing the left side of his chest, watching with horror stricken eyes as the blood flowed all around them, the sword twisting painfully in the boy, Leslie standing at the other end.  
Yuuri smiling at him as his eyes hooded, blood on his hands and Yuuri's whole being. Yuuri, smiling at him as he died; dieing for Wolfram. Throwing away his life, which was so much more important then the blonds own. Willingly dieing in his place.

The love that had shown in his eyes caused the blonde to flinch as the tears began to pour.

It was his fault…Yuuri had died because of him…his fault, "all my fault…"

"No…"

"NO…"

"NO! YUURI"  
Wolfram clung desperately to the double black that lay upon him suddenly, clutching the fading image of the boy as he began to disappear into the surrounding darkness, into the unseen floor, the abyss.  
"YUURI! DON'T GO PLEASE! Don't leave me!" Wolfram begged violently clinging to the smaller boy, griping dark silk clad arms.

Yuuri's then opened his eyes; they were hooded again, and fading. His long tan fingers wrapped gently around the blonds own pale hands removing them from his being as he smiled softly.  
"It's ok Wolf, its ok…" Yuuri replied in a soft voice.

"NO! No it's not ok! You hear me Shibuya Yuuri! You're not leaving me! Please don't!" Wolfram screamed clinging to the last remaining part of his fiancé.  
"It's ok Wolfram, I'll never leave you." Yuuri replied even as the last remaining part of him disappeared into the darkness.

Wolfram clawed at the dark surface of which Yuuri had vanished into, his eyes wet from tears, face flushing in anger and sadness.

He screamed into the darkness nothing replied, not a sound was hear but the blonds own tormented cries.  
The soft patter of a falling tear and the remaining words of his once love, echoing in his mind.

"It's ok Wolfram, I'll never leave you."

_"…Yuuri…please don't die…"_

**----------------------**

"It's ok Wolfram, I'm right here." Said Yuuri, gently wiping the sweat from the blond's brow with a cool cloth, the blonde's eyes fluttering open at the soft reassuring voice of the double black.

Wolframs vision was fuzzy and he stared at the hazy image of his fiancé. The concern and happiness was easily evident in the dark boy's eyes. As he hovered over the confused form of the boy noble.

"…yuuri?" Wolfram whispered in awe. His vision clearing slightly as the tears fell down his pale face, dieing at his lips. Wetting the chapped and dry skin easily.  
"Yes?" Yuuri Whispered, as he gently leaning forward to peer closer at the blonde, his dark hair falling about his cheeks.

"…is this heaven?..." he asked softly watching as Yuuri smiled but shook his head.  
"Where in the infirmary Wolfram." Yuuri replied brushing back soft blond curls.  
Wolfram just lay silently staring at the double black. 'Infirmary?' He thought confused.  
"…you died…" Wolfram said brokenly, mustering the strength to lift his arm that almost felt lifeless. He gently caressed the Maou's cheek running soft finger tips over fluttering eye lids.

"No. I'm right here Wolfram, I didn't die." He said softly leaning into the blonds touch.

Wolfram furrowed his brow staring confusedly at the boy,…his fiancé.

"…B-but I saw you! The Sword it.." Wolfram raised his right hand his words falling carelessly about as he placed his warm palm on the left side of the tan boys chest. His pale callused palm met soft but firm bandages wrapped diligently around the Maou's torso. A slight spot of crimson was leaking through, but not enough to cause a panic.  
"It…went through your heart…I saw it…so much blood." Wolfram whispered pressing his hand gently against the bandages making sure they were real.  
"It would have gone through my heart…" Yuuri started.  
"But it did! I saw it! It wa-" Yuuri gently placed a finger on the ranting blonds pink tear stained lips, cutting him off.  
"It would have gone through my heart if…My heart was in the left side of my chest." He said softly. Taking Wolframs weak hand gently into his own and placing it on the right side of his chest, skin to skin.  
Wolfram was about to speak as a soft pulsing was felt against his palm. Yuuri was being serious.

"It's called, 'Situs inversus.'[3 Its a congenital condition[4 where the major visceral organs are mirrored from their normal places. Surprise.." Yuuri said finishing with a soft smile; his habit of laughing when nervous fast approaching.

"You're ok then." Wolfram questioned more then stated as his eyes roamed worriedly over the boy.  
Yuuri felt himself flush just a bit at the look, being only dressed from the waist down left him rather exposed.

"Hai, I'm ok." He simply said.

The smile that over took the blonds face was one Yuuri had rarely ever seen; a true happy, relived, and ecstatic smile.  
Wolfram gently sat up barely noticing the dead weight of his body as he wrapped his pale arms around the tan boy's slender neck.  
"I'm glad.." Wolfram whispered softly into the dark boy's ear. "So glad." He Said pulling back slowly to look into the young Demon king's eye's.   
"…as am I." Yuuri replied bring his hands to gently cup the blonds face lovingly.  
"I thought I was going to lose you." Wolfram said his voice cracking as he openly stared into the dark orbs of Yuuri.  
"I thought I was going to lose you also." Yuuri began. "You've been out for almost three weeks Wolf. I was beginning to think after all that Shino was going to take you away." Yuuri said his eyes shimmering on the brink of tears.  
"Shino was a wise man, he still is. He knows a good thing when he sees it." The Blond replied.

Yuuri laugh brightly at the blond's cocky but serious response. It was purely Wolfram.

Wolfram smiled as he tilted his head down looking at his lap, long and soft blond curls falling gently against his chest causing him to shiver lightly.  
'_My chest_…'

…

"MY CHEST!" Wolfram shrieked causing Yuuri's eyes to widen as his hair stood on end.

"Yuuri! My chest look!" Shouted Wolfram, staring straight down at the 'flat' planes of his well muscled chest.

"No breasts!" Wolfram exclaimed happily, in his joy placing Yuuri's hand flat against it. "I'm male again!" He shouted once more staring happily at Yuuri, who in turn just flushed gently. The warm heat of the blonds skin teasing his fingers and palm.

Wolfram realizing the possession he'd placed the dark boy in blushed sheepishly and gently let go of the hand, almost letting out a soft whimper as the heated palm slowly…almost too slowly…slid away and back to the bed sheets.

Yuuri feeling a change of subject was in order reached up and gently tugged on a lock of golden hair.  
"Your hair is still long." Yuuri said stating the obvious as he gently leaned away from the bond as he straightened once again.

"It is…" Said Wolfram softly, tilting his head and feeling as the soft blond waves moved against his back.

"…maybe…" Yuuri began looking off to the side trying to his a small blush.  
"What?" Wolfram asked worriedly.

"…maybe…not everything changed back."

Wolfram stared at the dark boy, a whole new kind of fear entering his being.  
"…do you think…"  
Yuuri hurriedly shrugged as he looked left then right.

"Do you, eto…feel anything down there?" Asked Yuuri nervously.  
Wolfram slowly shook his head from left to right then back. Shifting gently on the sheets.

Yuuri began to fidget after several minutes of silence and then reaching forward gently taped the blonds shoulder. "Are you going to check? Or should I?" he teased gently trying to lighten the mood.  
And it worked as Wolfram sputtered indignantly and scowled at the darker boy.  
"You pervert." He said pulling the sheet up to his neck and pointing an accusing pale finger at the laugh king.

'Oh it's so easy to push your buttons.' Yuuri thought as he laughed gently trying to get some air back into his amused lungs.

Wolfram pouted at the Maou 'thought he would deny it till the grave.' as Yuuri smiled at him and tried to stifle his quieting laughter, for fear of the blonds ever growing temper as his eye brow ticked in warning.

"S-s-sorry W-wolf." Yuuri said through his teeth, eyes still shining merely though the laughter has ceased.

"Hmhp." Wolfram replied scowling/pouting at his fiancé as he finally let the sheets drop back to their resting place on his lap.  
"'Hmph', isn't a word Wolfram." Yuuri gently teased waving a finger.  
His teasing manner soon stopped though when the blond suddenly leaned forward and none to gently captured the digit between his white teeth.  
"Itai!" Yuuri said as he instinctively tried to pull the finger away, only to stop when that action caused more pain.  
"Gah! Let go Wolfram!" Yuuri said wincing lightly, though relaxed when Wolframs teeth gently let off some pressure.

"GahWa ishhn;t a worg'd Yu'wee" Wolfram spoke teasingly, his tongue brushing against the finger in his mouth as his lips gently closed and opened around in as he attempted to speak clearly.

Yuuri shivered violently as that sinfully tongue seemed to tease him into a state of a human made of jelly.  
"W-wolfram let go." Yuuri said happy to see he could keep his voice from shaking, even though he blushed.

"Mhh" Wolfram said closing is lips around the appendage in though.

Yuuri's eyes widened as Wolframs tongue circled the digit as he tilted his eyes to the sky in mock thought, just barely resisting smirking at the stunned shivering boy before him.

"S-stop…please" Yuuri added as an after though, his voice cracking in embarrassment as his visibly shivered.  
"Wah-iff I gon't wanna?" said Wolfram around the tan finger.

Yuuri was about to respond, but only a choked sound was about to escape his suddenly dry throat as the bonds lips closed around the finger and he began to gently suckle on it.

"Ngh!" Yuuri said his eyes widening as his toes curled in his socks.  
Then Wolfram began to bob his head gently back and forward along the finger suckling it deep into his mouth as his tongue laved it over and over again.  
The blondes long pale fingers gently curled around the rest of the hand as his cheeks flushed and he sucked the finger like a hungry babe.  
"W-wolf." Yuri said though not knowing exactly what to say.

Wolfram then suckling the appendage to the back of his tongue swallowed gently, sucking the finger lovingly causing Yuuri to groan as Images of what that hotly sinful mouth could be doing to other parts of his body.

Yuuri gently removed the saliva soaked finger as he pressed the blond back into the simple white sheeted bed.  
"Tease." Yuuri stated looming over the blushing blond as he licked his lips enticingly.

"I lied." Yuuri whispered as he placed his lips gently against the blonds. Had it been any softer Wolfram might not have heard, distracted by the tingling sensation Yuuri warm breath made against his flushed lips.  
"About what?" Wolfram asked quietly his lips brushing against the others as his spoke.  
Yuuri trying to reorganize his thoughts shook his head gently his lips sliding sensuously across the blonds.  
"W-when you said that I wanted you. And I told you. 'Yeah right." Said Yuuri opening his eyes and backing off a little to look into the blonds own green orbs.  
"That's ok." Said Wolfram wrapping his arms gently around the Maou's neck.  
"You can make it up to me." He whispered lifting himself up and then gently placing a chaste kiss on Yuuri's warm lips.

Yuuri softly pressed back kissing Wolfram in a slow sensual manner as he gently licked over the blond's lips. Wolfram instantly parted them as Yuuri's hot tongue slipped inside the moist cavern to dace with Wolframs own.  
Wolfram moaned into the kiss tightening his hold on Yuuri only to feel the darker boy flinch slightly.  
Pulling away flushed and panting Wolfram tilted his head confused at the boy king.  
"Yuuri are you ok?" He asked eyes worried for his love.  
Yuuri shook his head brushing it off like it was nothing and leaned forward attempting to capture the blond's lips again.  
Wolfram gently moved his head and then placing his hands gently on Yuuri's shoulders pushed him away.  
"Wolfram." Yuuri said in slight protest only to be silenced with a quick kiss.

Wolfram broke away pointing to Yuuri's torso where more blood had leaked through the bandages, now soaking then a bright red.  
"Your wounds opened." Wolfram said in a casting manner.

Yuuri pouted slightly at the wound, very much wanted to continue, but the look Wolfram was throwing him assured Yuuri that they wouldn't be for awhile.

"No till your healed." Said Wolfram sternly, though inwardly sulking.

Yuuri nodded solemnly as Wolfram shooed him off the bed.  
"Go get those changed before you bleed to death you wimp." Said the blonde smiling, though attempting to hide his amusement.  
Yuuri crossed his arms sticking his nose up in the air. "I'm not a wimp." He said flatly.  
"Yes you are you're my wimp." Replied Wolfram smugly.  
Yuuri paused for moment thinking this over.  
"Fine, then you're my stuck up prince charming." He said back smirking as Wolfram flushed though didn't deny it.  
Yuuri laughed and nearly skipping back to Wolframs bed side placed a chaste kiss on the Wolframs lovely lips.  
"I'll see you later love." He whispered straightening.

Wolfram nodded smiling gently as Yuuri made his way to the wooden door that would lead him to the hallway, and on to find Geslia.  
"Wolfram.." Yuuri said gently halfway out the door.  
Wolfram turned towards him waiting.  
"You don't have to worry about everything not changing back anymore." Said Yuuri smugly as his eyes sparkled with amusement.

For a moment Wolfram merely tilted his head staring confused at his love. Until Yuuri's eyes drifted towards his lap, where Wolfram was happily making is own little white sheet tent.  
Flushing ten shades of Red Wolfram squawked at his snickering lover and threw a pillow none to gently across the room; but it merely smacked into the closer door as Yuuri skipped merely down the hallway.

It was so easy to push Wolframs buttons…

**----------------------**

**WAHAHAHAHH! AND COMPLEAT! Well how was it? Good bad? Are you surprised?  
hahaha some of you were so worried about Yuuri, but once again I state. I'm a hopeless romantic and I would NEVER kill off a character.  
Well some for some Foot notes to a few things….**

**----------------------**

**1: A quote by **David Sarnoff

**2: An Original Quite by Myself.**

**3: ****Situs inversus** **(also called** **situs transversus**): Is a rare congenital condition in which the major visceral organs are reversed or mirrored from their normal positions. The normal arrangement is known as _situs solitus_. In other rare cases, in a condition known as situs ambiguus or heterotaxy, situs cannot be determined.  
The term _situs inversus_ is a short form of the Latin phrase "_situs inversus viscerum_," meaning "inverted position of the internal organs." Dextrocardia (the heart being located on the right side of the thorax) was first recognized by Marco Severino in 1643. However, situs inversus was first described more than a century later by Matthew Baillie.  
The prevalence of situs inversus varies among different populations but is less than 1 in 10,000 people.  
**(I hope this is a good explanation)**

**4: A ****congenital disorder**** is any medical condition that is present at birth. The term '**_**congenital'**_** does not imply OR exclude a genetic cause.**

**----------------------**

**Well there you go I hope ****everyone enjoyed it. I really loved writing this chapter, even though it took me nearly three days to type it all up.  
I hope the foot notes help, and that everyone enjoyed it. Thanks everyone for reading so far, and reviewing. There's one more chapter to go then you'll finally get your lemon. Wink And theeeeen an Epilogue I hope you'll till with me till the very end!!! I LOVE YOU ALL JA NE MINNA SAN!**


End file.
